Not Yer Average Lass
by Mystic-Scriptures
Summary: Lillian Marie Greenly isn't quite cut from the same cloth as her brother, Detective Greenly. Instead of following the law to fight crime she joins up with her close friends the MacManus Twins and Rocco on their divine conquest to ride South Boston of Evil. Rated M mostly for language and violence. Murphy/OC
1. St Patty's Day Shenanigans

_**Hey all! I know I'm currently working on two, maybe even three stories right now, but I just had to do this since I rewatched the boondock saints the other day and I had this idea since I watched it last yaar! Also, if you're a follower of me, you may have noticed I cleaned up shop and got rid of 4 or 5 stories I never finished and only have the ones I'm actively working on or that were completed. Also,I started to do this in third person, so if I miss something let me know. :) **_

_**Moving on, I don't own the saints or their story, I only own Lillian Greenly and her story.**_

* * *

Chapter one: St. Patty's day mishaps

Third Person POV

It was an early Saint Patrick's Day morning in the apartment when a young woman sat up from one of the two mattresses on the ground. She stretches lazily after the young man next to her turns over, pulling along the blanket. She smiled down lovingly at her...well they don't really talk about it, but for lack of a better word boyfriend, Murphy MacManus, shaking his shoulder. It was a lazy attempt at waking him, but her and the two brothers whose place she was currently in had church at 10 that morning. However, after receiving nothing but a grunt in return, she checked the mattress next to them to see Connor Macmanus sitting at the small table beyond where she initially looked. She smirked over at the brother, seeing that he was already dressed and enjoying his first or second cigarette of the day. Lillian was working toward quitting herself, but she would steal a drag or two from Murphy every now and again.

She pulled her light ginger hair out of its snarled ponytail from last night, and took her brush out of her purse. "I reckon there won't be any chance of ya lookin' away while I dress meself, eh, Con?" She asked in a heavy irish accent that unlike her brother, detective John Greenly, she had kept and didn't lose in her years in South Boston. If anything, her choice in company made it damn near impossible to lose.

"Since when has it bothered ya before, there Lily?" Connor spoke with smile, and an accent just as heavy as hers, as he watched her brush her hair out of it's tangle of wavy, messy curls. "Ain't nuthin' I haven't seen before when you've taken a shower here."

She shook her head, looking to the showers on the wall and the lack of a separate wall to make for an official bathroom and chuckled as she pulled on her blouse over her tank top from the night before. "No, I s'pose, not, just don't let Murphy know ya been peekin' at me naked." She winked at him as she pulled up her skirt for work. Pulling the hair band off of her wrist, she whipped a quick fishtail braid out of the front most strands of her hair to keep them out of her face throughout the day. "Though I s'pose you'll have better luck gettin' 'im up for church than I did, if ya would?"

Connor nodded as she moved on to the 'bathroom', going to the sad excuse of a mirror to wash her face and apply her make-up. They'd had a late night, with her helping Doc down at McGinty's pub, so she hadn't had the opportunity to properly wash up before bed. The girl who usually helped was out sick, so Lillian took over for her and the boys stayed around for the 'free' drinks. There was that and, well, she and Murphy had kicked Connor out of the apartment for an hour or two for some alone time. Lillian sighed tiredly as she tucked in her cream short sleeved blouse, fussing over the ruffles that were a little out of sort at her chest and making sure the buttons were done at her arms. She then smoothed out any wrinkles in her pleated skirt and walked out to pull on her heeled knee-high boots, putting on her socks first of, course. Seeing Murphy still in bed, she turned to Connor.

"What's the sod still doin' in bed, Connor?! Did ya even try ta wake him up?" Connor just snickered at the girl who was gasping as she suddenly got yanked onto the mattress by her waist. The blow was softened by Murphy's body under her, but when she sat up, she punched at him nonetheless. Not that it did much good seeing as his arms were still held fast around her waist. "Murphy MacManus, get yur arse out of bed and let me finish gettin' ready!" She growled, prying herself free from the twin's grasp and pointing a finger at the other, "And ya know better than ta conspire against me, Connor. Don't forget that I am yur beer ticket tonight."

Connor abruptly stopped laughing at the mere thought of her cutting him off from alcohol tonight, and Lillian packed away all of her things she wouldn't need for the day into her bag she kept there, making a note that she'd need to be stopping by her and her brother's place for clean clothes. After draping her outfit for the night over the bag, she tucked it against the wall next to her side of the mattress and placed her sneakers next to them along with a couple other pairs of shoes as well. It was as close to her own drawer at this place as she was going to get, so she always made sure to keep track of all her things. She had shouldered her purse, and delivered a kick to Connor in the time it took Murphy finish dressing and pull on his shoes, giving her a prideful smirk.

"See? He's perfectly fine and ready in all the time it took you to be." Connor smiled, seeing the smirk before Lillian did. However, the redhead turned on his brother in flash, her pale blue eyes blazing.

"Aye, but he would've been done faster had he gotten his lazy arse up out of bed and he could've gotten me the St. Patty's day breakfast he promised me. Now we won't have time after mass ta get anythin'. I'll have ta eat stale donuts at the office while I pray the two of you don't get inta trouble with your trainee today."

"Was that today, Murph?" Connor asked as his brother wrapped his arms around the fiery girl in front of him. She promptly turned in his arms, directing her gaze at Connor now.

"Aye it is, how is it I remember and I don't even work at the offices where you work? You boys told me 'bout it last week, complainin' that you'd have ta do real work on a day for drinkin'." She smiled, resting her arms on Murphy's. "But let's get goin' ta church before we miss the mass."

Lillian's POV

The three of us had made it ta the 10 o'clock mass just in time and were currently listening ta the priest finish the delivery of the Lord's prayer from our usual spot in the back, kneeling on the cold, stone floor. I had stood up ta join in the singin', but i knew my boys won't, so I made sure to keep nice and quiet so as not to disturb their rosary rubbing. They looked like regular people, in their shabby clothing and their waist long pea coats, as I looked down at them before kneelin' down again. Sometimes, I felt a wee bit out of place with them as I wear my nicer work clothes, but the truth is I ain't any richer than either of them.

The Monsignor dismisses the younger priest, saying, "Thank you, Father Macklepenny, for coming all the way across town to be our guest speaker today. I hope you found our little parish to your liking."

Once Macklepenny took a seat among the church's regular priests, the boys got up, despite everyone sitting. Murphy, as always, grabs me hand and gently leads me with them. Despite everyone looking at us, they all make room ta allow us through, all of us with our eyes downward and a determined step. I smiled, thinking of the boys and how close they were. _Before Rocc and I they've always been like this: Never with anyone else, never like anyone else. They just did things in their own way, and one day, they'll be do something of a true wonder, and I just hope I'll be there to see it. _You see, the two MacManus brothers are fraternal twins, and even as they move to the alter - Macklepenny taken aback as he scans the congregation amazed to find that he is the only one who thinks this out of the ordinary - they move perfectly in tune with each other, making me feel a little clumsy. Though I can't help but silently laugh at Macklepenny as he rises ta stop the boys as well as myself from the disgraceful disturbance as the Monsignor starts his sermon.

I watch as he the elder clergyman finds Macklepenny's arm, keeping him seated while shaking his head. Macklepenny's confusion turns inta this wonder and awe, as the boys - myself now released - make their way and then step onta the altar, brush by the six seated priests, and approach the enormous crucifix. As they do so, they fall on their knees ta kiss the feet of Christ, one of them at each foot. Then they get up and make their way back down the aisle. I look up at the large crucifixon of Christ, cross meself and makin' me morning prayers as I follow them, the three of us stopping at the rear of the church and listen to the sermon.

The Monsignor speaks with a loud and authoritative voice as he always does, but today, he speaks of tragedy on a day of joys.

"I am reminded of this holy day of the sad story of Kitty Geneviese. This poor soul cried out time and time again for help but no person answered her calls. Though many saw, not one so much as assailant wiped the bloody knife off on her lifeless little body. They watched as he simply walked away. Nobody wanted to get involved. Nobody wanted to take a stand... We must fear evil men and deal with them accordingly but what we must truly guard against, what we must fear most" He pauses, and in that pause, Murphy takes me hand, nodding his head towards the door. I nod, following him as the last words of the sermon rang through my mind. " Is the indifference of good men."

Once outside, the boys and I put on our sunglasses while they light up cigarettes. I smile as they both in a perfect synchronization, roll the butts along their tongues and then screw them into their lips. It was always a unique quirk of theirs, for neither of them seemed to noticed how they perfectly mirrored each other's movements in even the smallest of things. After they had both taken a decent drag, Connor spoke as I stole a drag from Murphy.

"I do believe the Monsignor finally got a point." He smiled, solemnly, as Murphy nodded, back in possession of his own Cigarette.

"Aye," He said, taking another drag. I nodded in agreement as I wrapped an arm around his waist. The arm I was under immediately found hits way around me waist, his hand resting on me hip almost on instinct. We then walked a little ways away from the Gothic Church in a comfortable silence until I glanced at me watch.

"Shit...I've got ta run, boys, behave yourselves with the trainee, eh? I'll see you tonight when I get off, and then we can go have some fun at Docs." I smiled, giving Murphy a goodbye kiss on the lips, and Connor a quick peck on the cheek before I headed off to work, the boys shouting behind me, giving me promises I know they won't be keepin'.

* * *

I sighed, pulling my boots off in preparation for the five floor trek up ta the MacManus boys' apartment. I'd just got off from a long day at the office. I worked as a secretary at, also trainin' someone. Only unlike what I had expected of the boys, I stayed professional and charming, despite the growin' pit in my stomach that I was trainin' my replacement. It had been a younger girl, in her early twenties ta my later ones, and she was more of a typer than her trainer, which lately has been losing a lot of girls their jobs where I worked. However, I didn't think about that as I pulled out my spare key and let myself into the apartment, dropping my boots at the door. Imagine my surprise when I see the boys buck naked, Murphy on the floor, and Connor standing to hang up the phone. Murphy had a smug look on his face while Connor got indignant.

"Don't start. I've had mine on ice."

"Let me guess, your mum called to warn ya boys about scrappin' after you'd been drinkin' for a while?" I smirked, making both boys jump at the sound of my observation, but neither of them even bothered ta cover up. "And then she told ya the secret ta finding out who was the older twin?"

"She knows Ma so well, you sure she hasn't met the woman?" Connor laughed as he gingerly walked over to his mattress to get dressed.

Murphy threw on his boxers from his own pile of clothes, as I laughed, "I promise ya, Con, I haven't. Though she did call me the other day, did ya give her my number, Murph?" I asked, plopping onta the mattress, my face in my pillow while Murphy rubbed me back.

"I mighta, but only 'cause she got nervous when I told her ya had a brother who was a cop and she didn't want me ta get inta trouble with 'im." Murphy muttered, leaning down to kiss his girlfriend on the cheek.

"Well I'll have ta thank ya for it later, there, Murph," I smiled, getting up ta switch out of my work clothes inta a pair of dark, straight leg jeans and a dark green, blouse like top that was fitted with one shoulder ruched so it fell just of of me left shoulder. I pulled my cross necklace out over it, and walked over to my boots and purse putting them both on. making sure to tuck the cuffs of the pants into the boots. "She gave me plenty of embarrassing stories about the two of ya boys."

And I left, leaving the boys ta scramble into the rest of their clothes and follow me to try and get whatever it was their mother had spilled about them.

In a mere few hours, however, they had forgotten their worries as the we found ourselves surrounded by friends and pseudo family who were all as drunk as any of us. McGinty's was our usual haunt as well as our buddy Rocco's but he wasn't there yet, he had called the pub ta let us know he was running late. Most of the people were from the same meat packing plant as the brothers, and a few were people from my office. Not that I really cared right now, my drunken, blushed face was directed towards Connor who was having a stare off with Doc next to me at the front of the bar. I smirked as I watched Murphy and a few of the boys leaned against Connors arms as he held them back. They were doing some sort of competition, which resulted in Connor saying a sentence imitating Doc's voice and the poor old man would interrupt with his tourettes. However, as much as it would normally unnerve me, I couldn't help but laugh at the sentence that resulted.

Connor smirks as he says, "Would someone please come over here and-" "Fuck!"- "Me up the-" "Ass!"

Everyone who was struggling against Connor doubled over in laughter as Doc angrily threw ice at them. I smile as Murphy wraps his arms around me ta use me as a shield, stealing a quick kiss from my lips. I was about to comment on how lucky he was that none of the ice hit me when the door opened and everyone cheers at the sight of none other than David Della Rocco. He was the best friend of the boys and one of my many brother figures in this hodge podge of people. He was thirty-two to each of our twenty-seven years of age, but he was a blast to be around, with his jokes and good humor. Among the group and his coworkers, he was known as the Funnyman because of it. He smiled as he spotted the three of us and made his way over, his smile wrapped in a full beard and mustache the same dark brown as his shoulder-length hair. As he reaches us at the bar, he pulls me in for a hug, wrapping his long arms around me and calling out ta Doc at the bar, "Hey! Fuck! Ass! Get me a beer!"

I smirk as the group is sent inta even further reels of laughter and Doc chucks two huge fist fulls of ice at him. Not that this bothers him, he just backs away laughing as I get the brunt of the attack.

"Focking Christ that is cold!" I yelp as Rocco lets me go ta get inta a big group hug with me boys. I shake her head, moving back over to Murphy as they all scream each others names. "You better watch yerself thar, Funnyman, or the next handful will be going down yer pants."

They all laugh and we start drinking not having a care in the world about what tomorrow would bring.

~*~Later that Night~*~

By the time midnight hit, the bar was trashed and all aside from the trio, myself and four friends from the packing plant had left. Rocco was saying something about homophobia, while Murphy had me on the bar while I savagely attacked his lips with my own. We didn't really care that everyone could see us, we were busy just enjoying the feeling of being so close to each other. I could faguely hear Connor laugh, and then Doc called everyone to gather round him. I stayed at my spot on the bar, turning so I could see the old man, and Murphy stood between me legs, his hands resting on me waist.

Everyone was smashed, Doc included as he started to wipe down the bar, and spoke sadly, " I got some bad news. Looks like I'm gonna have ta close d-down the bar. The Russians have been buying up buildings all over town, including this one... Fuck!... Ass! And they're not letting me renew my lease. I got 'til the end of the week to come up with 26,000 dollars, or they take the place. I left them a note telling them not to show their faces t-tonight. They been pressuring me ta close and take the last few days ta get all my shit outta here but it's my right to stay open ta the last."

I frown as I reach down and clasp Doc's hand everyone absorbing the sad news. After a few seconds of silence Rocco spoke up.

"Let met talk to my boss, maybe I can-" They all interrupt him, not wanting to hear shit about his involvement with the italian mob.

"No one wants ta have help from Giuseppe fock-a-veta, there Rocc," I snapped, hatin' that my friend even worked for the bastard. " I mean seriously, what good will another mob war do us anyway?"

Everyone's voices rose as they agreed with me, Rocco looking a little put down, as Doc spoke up again.

"L-l-listen I don't want anyone ta know until the last possible moment. So you guys keep your traps shut. ya know what they say; People in glass houses sink ships."

I slid off of the bar and into Murphy's arms, burying me face in his chest to hide my laughter as everyone looks to Doc with quizzical looks on their faces. Finally, Rocco speaks up again, causing people to smile and laugh, "Y'know Doc, I gotta get you a, a, like a proverb book or something. This mix and match shit's gotta go."

Doc looks up and down the bar, confused, "What?" Then everyone takes turns saying different proverbs that he's mixed together, but they all did it in Doc's voice, which made it better.

Connor started with, "A p-penny saved is worth two in the bush, eh?"

Murphy continued, saying, "Don't c-cross the road if ya can't get out of the kitchen."

I smirked around my newly aquired beer bottle, "Or that a Rolling stone is a p-penny earned."

Everyone laughed and continued to say their favorite Doc proverb when suddenly, three large suit-clad Russians entered the bar. The leader stands point as the other two sand behind each of his shoulders. The laughter fades as all the Irishmen, and Rocco, stare the men down.

The leader spoke, pulling off his black leather gloves, "I am Ivan Checkov. You will be closing now."

After a long pause, Murphy clasped Rocco's shoulder, "This is McCoy, Lily, here could be Uhura," He pulled me to him by the waist "... we find Spock and we got enough for an away team." He kissed my head as he let us go.

I give his waist a squeeze in warning, but laugh along with everyone else., saying, "I dunno, Murph, he may be a bit old ta be playin' the part for which he's named," Checkov, however, wasn't amused and he scanned the group, his eyes full of hatred.

"Oh, how extraordinary. A bunch of Irishmen... and they are being drunken idiots. You are killing the stereotype. I'm in no mood for discussion." He points to Doc, raising his voice, "You! You stay. The rest of you go now."

Doc stands tall behind the bar and looks Ivan in the eye, " Why don't you make like a tree and get the fuck outta here!"

The group, save the Russians, roll their eyes at Doc's blunder, but Connor speaks up before anyone can say anything. "Calm down, Doc. I'm sure they're reasonable fellows." Murphy moved away from me as he and Connor grab a shot of Hennessy and Guinness respectively and they moved towards the Russians holding the shots as as peace offerings. As a way ta make sure they kept their promise ta their mother earlier today, I followed, holding a shot of my own and my hand on top a Murph's shoulder.

Connor continued, "Listen fellas, Y'know he's got 'til this week's end. Ya don't have ta be hard asses, do ya?"

I shook my head at Murphy, trying to warn him, but he spoke up anyway, holding a beer bottle out to Ivan, "yaah, it's St. Patty's day." He smiled, his cigarette moving as he spoke while Rocco and I just looked at him. "Everyone's Irish tonight. Now, why don't ya pull up a stool and have a drink with us?" Though to any outsider it would look like the boys were trying ta calm the Russians down it was really an ultimatum: stand down and drink, or be forced out.

"Like he said, it's all in good fun," I said, "No need ta ruin everyone's sport, now do ya, Ivan?" I smiled at him flirtatiously, my words doing the same as the boys'. I dunna need no russians ruinin' my buzz at me favorite bar.

Checkov just stared down at me disgusted, "You insult me. I would never drink that sewage. Especially with you people. You are fools." He slapped Murphy's offered beer onta the floor," This is no game! If you won't go, we  
will make you go!"

At this point the boys shared a look, as if they suddenly remembered the promise they made to their mom. I smirked knowingly at them as we all looked down at the shots in our hands. As always, Connor was the one to speak for us, " If ya want a fight, you can see you're outnumbered. We're trying ta be civil here, so I suggest you take our offer."

Checkov pointed a big fat finger at himself, his face livid, and then he pointed ta us, "I make the offers, ass-hole."

The boys stayed still, but Rocco pushed off the bar, moving back in between the boys, myself on the other side of Murphy. He was smashed, but he'd had enough. Which was all fine and dandy, but he was now gonna open his trap and try to make a joke that'll get us all killed. And sure enough, he starts ta speak, and I quickly down my shot, ready for what was to come.

"Hey, there Boris. What would you say if I told you that your pinko, commie mother sucked so much dick-" WHAM! Before he could finish, Ivan had punched him in the jaw, causing him to collapse between the brothers. They both turn to stone as they started to speak in Russian, causing me to roll my eyes, and all the Irish in the bar impressed, but Checkov to look shocked. Luckily, in the year and a half I've known the boys, I picked up a little Russian if nothing else of all the languages they spoke.

Connor tilted his head towards Murphy, "Now, that wasn't too polite, was it?"

Murphy looked to Checkov, moving forward as he spoke, "I'm afraid we can't let that one go, _Ivan._"

"Now Boys…." I said, knowing full well I wouldn't stop them.

"Relax there, Lily," Connor said amicably, back to English, "I don't think Ma would mind."

They turned to each other, clinking their glasses and knocked back their shots. I smiled as they took Checkov by surprise by balling the glasses in their fists, droppin' to one knee and punch down on his quads, leaving him to crash on the ground and the boys each take a Russian. Everyone else, myself included start to kick and spit on Checkov. It became a full out bar fight, barely any of the blows anyone was exchanging hit. Connor dispatched of the one man he was fighting, but I turned to see Murphy still struggling. Everyone went to go help him, but Connor threw them all back. I ran to him, wanting to help, but Connor grabbed my waist holding my back to his chest. I struggled, my feet running in place. He held fast, turning to everyone, but mostly talking to me, " Let the boy go. He knows what the fuck he's doing!"

While I continued to struggle, the guys backed off, and cheered Murph on with his brawl wit' the fockin' Russian. They were just goin' at each other, ripping each other apart when suddenly Vladdy-which we figured out was his name- backed Murphy into the wall, ready ta deliver the last punch. They were both exhausted as I failed to break free, and wished I could just deliver a body shot ta my boyfriend's assailant. He looked upwards as he yelled and went for the punch, giving Murphy the time ta grab two bottles of wine from the rack behind him and smash them down on Vladdy's crumples to the ground in an explosion of glass and wine. As the large man fell down, the group silenced with shock. I ran over to Murphy and helped him up, since Connor had released me, looking at his brother approvingly.

"Nicely done, boy!" He smiled, as I checked over Murphy who was laughing, but gave out a wince as I found a few bruises on his ribs.

Murphy shook his head as he saw a bruise showing on my knuckles, "How'd ya get that, Lil? Checkov was already down."

I laughed, "Well, these are actually from yer brother not lettin' me go when I wanted to help ya."

He rubbed his thumb over them, giving me a kiss on the cheek, "Well, at least he'll have an excuse for the bruises on his arms."

"Damn straight I will!" Connor pouted at the two of us before looking around the bar at the three downed Russians, "Now! What are we ta do with these assholes?"

* * *

_**Well, that's all for now! Let me know what ya think! I hope you like Lillian :) **_

_**The Transcript I use is found here: scripts/Boondock-Saints, **_

_**Reviews are love! **_

_~Gwen_


	2. The Aftermath and Divine Revelation

_**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of the story! I am enjoying this story and excited to have you guys see the interaction between her and her brother! Also, I'm having her 'get recruited' at the same time as Rocco, but she won't be around for the first crime scene… just a heads up! :) **_

_**I still don't own Troy Duffy's Genius that this movie is, only Lillian and her side of the story, but enjoy chapter 2 nonetheless!**_

* * *

Chapter 2: The Aftermath and a Revelation

Lillian's POV

We all woke up around the same time, feelin' stiff and sore from the previous night's activities. I glanced at Murphy smilin' at how he and his brother went ta sleep in these tattered ta shit bathrobes over their boxers. I was wearin' one of Murph's t-shirts with just my bra and underwear, surprised I was even wearin' the bra to be honest. I had spend most o' the night nursin' their bruises and cuts from the bar brawl, still nursin' slightly swollen knuckles meself. We all looked at each other, makin' sure all our injuries healed nicely, and laughed, grabbin' our heads after realizin' just how bad our hangovers were.

I reached over to my bag, "I think I might 'ave me some aspirin if ye boys wan-" BOOM! I turned suddenly to see Checkov, still beat ta shit and his ass all wrapped up from when Connor'd set it on fire last night. We all stood up in surprise as Vladdy appeared as well, his head wrapped in a bandage from Murphy's wine bottle attack. Murphy goes ta shove me behind him as Ivan pistol wipes Connor in the forehead, cuttin' one of his shinners open as he fell ta the ground. Murphy is pulled from me as Vladdy puts us both ta the ground on our knees. Both of us are callin' out Connor's name as we try ta move outta the larger man's grasp. Ivan has taken Connor to the back of the apartment, probably to use the handcuffs on his belt ta lock him to the toilet.

"Ye boys are fockin' cowards, grabbin' men while their not even up from sleep!" I snarled, tryin' to free my hair from Vladdy's grasp. "Let us go, ye fuckers!"

Murphy struggled just as much as Vladdy pulls us into standin' positions, "It was just a bar fight, ye guys are fockin' pussies!"

Ivan comes toward us, his eyes on his watch, "Trash guys are comin' in 10 minutes, we gotta go." My eyes widen as he says that, and I try to punch at him as Vladdy passes me to him. "She's a fierce one isn't she, Vladdy? We'll have fun with her." Vladdy chuckles as Murphy struggles against him. "Let's go."

I squirm in his grasp turnin' towards the apartment while Checkov leads the four of us out of it, "Connor! Connor are you alright!?" But Ivan had pulled us out of the room before I could hear a reply, though from the look on Murphy's face as we went down the stairs, I could tell that he was.

As they pulled us out inta the back alley, Checkov took Murphy, throwin' me to Vladdy as he put the twin down on his knees next ta the dumpster. He held his gun to his head, sendin' me over the edge. I kneed Vladdy in 'is useless fockin' balls, and punched him in the face as I charged Ivan. I could see him Shakin' his head at Vladdy, makin' the other man stand watch, while I went ta punch him. Unfortunately, he caught me by the wrist, twistin' me arm to put me on the ground. Grittin' my teeth I positioned meself between Ivan and Murphy. Glarin' at Ivan I spat at him, "Don't you dare Fockin' touch him!"

Ivan has the decency to pretend to look offended, "Well I guess we won't be having fun with you after all girly: too willing to die." He throws me next to Murphy, pointin' the gun back at him, "Prepare to watch your boyfriend die knowin' that I'll make your death much worse."

I looked at Murphy, not wantin' ta watch him die, but not ready ta let him go. Then I noticed him glancin' up, pretendin' to be glarin' at Ivan, but his eyes are really on the roof of the buildin'. Followin' his gaze, I noticed that Connor was up on the roof, the toilet restin' on the cuffs, and most likely cuttin' into his wrists somethin' fierce. I look to Ivan again as he cocks the gun at Murphy, completely oblivious to what is goin' on above him.

"I hope your conscience is clear, Irishman." He says, smilin' as I shout out, 'no' over and over, to make him think he could get away with it.

He chuckles as Murphy screams and goes ta pull the trigger. However, he's suddenly on top of me as he gets crushed by the toilet and lets his gun off in the dumpster. From my position on the ground, I see Connor land on Vladdy, his gun dischargin' into the back ally as connor falls offa him and inta the wall, unconscious in the garbage. Murphy looked up, uncoverin' his ears. He can't see me just yet, so he runs over to Connor helpin' him out from the trash and checkin' his vitals. As he does that, I start ta try and pull meself out from under Ivan, and get the toilet cover from behind me. However, Murphy grabs it before me after seein' Vladdy' still alive apparently, go to grab for his gun. I groan as Murphy runs at him with it and deliver two hard, fast blows to the head, killin' him for good, and throwin' it inta the dumpster behind me with a resonatin' crash. I finally manage to break free and grab a bag, cleanin' out Ivan of his gun, money, watch, and a pager. I then ran to Murphy who'd also cleaned Vladdy off, holdin' the bag open for him. He looks at me for a second, questioningly, and then we both lift up Connor to support his weight on our shoulders.

"I thought you ran off to get yur brother or somethin' Lily! Where were ye?!" Murphy said as we made our escape from the alley.

"I was under Ivan, ya arse!" I laughed, "But don't mind that, yer brother needs a hospital.

I smile at the hospital shooin' away a nurse who was tryin' to look at a cut on me forehead, as the boys played with this little kid in the hallway. They are both beaten up, with bandages and dried blood in various spots on them. I smirked as a group of nuns analyzed their attire of boots, boxers and bloody, worn out bathrobes. They had just finished tuttin' over my shirt that barely even reached my knees and needed somethin' else to judge. I look back over at Connor, who was livid and bein' forced down by Murphy who was reassurin' him that 'he' would have his day. I try to figure out what they were talkin' about, but I then see a pimp draggin' some girl behind him out a the hospital and understand, my own blood boilin'. A few minutes later, Doc appears, comin' right for us. I hold up Connor as Murphy talks to him.

He smiles at the old man, "Thanks for comin', Doc."

Doc looks at us shocked and concerned, "J-Jesus. What the fuck happened? Are ya b-boys all right? Lily, Dear?"

"We're alive," Connor said, wincin' as I shrugged under him, "ahh! But, I won't be if Lily's not easy on me though." **  
**

I gasped, holdin' him more gently, "Sorry, Con, there ye are." He nodded his thanks as Doc talked to us some more.

"An F.B.I. agent came by the bar. He left me his c-c," he sighed, trying again, "He left me his c-c, he left me this." He shoved a card at us annoyed with himself. It held the name of an Agent Paul Smecker, I held it up for Connor and to inspect it. It looked like Mr. Smecker was highly credited agent, specializin' in Mafia related crimes. Now that I thought about it, I wondered just how good he was. Suddenly Doc burst out, rather loudly, "Fuck! Ass!"

The boys don't look up from the card, but I did, and had ta hide the smirk that wanted ta creep onta me face as the nuns started ta cross themselves and some of the staff and children looked shocked at him. Turnin' ta the one child that the boys were playin' with, I whispered, "He dunna mean it, sonny, don't worry." And smiled as I turned ta see the boys lookin' at me ammused.

Doc ignored all the looks and mutterin's about him and looked to the boys, "What are you going to do?"

I felt Connor shrug under me, "We're going ta turn ourselves in. It was self defense."

I nodded, "And if John see's the boys he'll be worried and want to make sure I'm okay: he knew I was with Murphy last night. Though judgin' by his guesses, I'd say he'd only be worried I was in the area."

Doc nodded, "Y-y-yeah that's what he said. though I don't think he knows who you are, Lily."

Murphy and I looked at each other sharin' the same look, "How the Fock's he know that? We haven't spoken ta anyone yet."

Doc shrugged, "Don't know. He didn't say." Murphy's jaw was clenched as he stood stiffly.

I shook my head, "Calm yerself, Murph...maybe he just….figured it out." The boys look puzzled while Murphy and I helped Connor to sit back down at his chair.

Murphy took the bag we'd packed with all the things from the scene, his hand on my knee, "Listen Doc, we need a favor."

Doc nodded, "A-anything." Murphy lifts the bag up now, handin' it over to Doc as Connor spoke.

"Hold this shit for us, Doc. We'll be comin' back for it when we get out."

Doc took it, "Right," he said, leaving the hospital, but not before sayin' one more "Fuck...Ass." On the way out.

After we waited a little while longer to be released, someone had finally gotten a hold of me ta check on me ta see if I had sustained any worse injuries from Ivan's fall onta me, and we headed over to my brother's precinct. Once we snuck into the back of the room, we saw all the officers seated with their backs to us, facing my brother instead. This one guy in a tan suit and light, wavy hair that fell to his shoulders looked up and saw us. He nodded as if he knew who were were while my brother spoke.

He had his big showmanship voice on, the kind he uses when he has a theory about somethin'. One thing you should know about me brother is that he likes to think he can solve a particular mystery, only is a terrible guesser. "These guys are miles away by now. But if you want to beat your head against a wall, then here's what you look for. These guys are scared like two little bunny rabbits. Anything in a uniform or flashing blue lights will spook them. So the only thing we can do is put a potato on a string and drag it through South Boston." I cringed at the heavy Boston accent that replaced my brother's Irish one as everyone chuckled at the crack he made.

Murphy and I shared a look across Connor, who was positioned between us ta help him walk, and Murphy spoke up, having everyone turn and look at us, "You'd probably have better luck with a beer."

I snort, "Trust me, it'd do ye a lot more good than that 'tater. Hey there, Johnny! Ye miss me?"

My brother quickly moved to the back along with Smecker who took the boys to an interrogation room. "I'll talk to her, Agent." He muttered, dragging me back down ta his desk. Smecker nodded, and I looked to the boys in a silent question of what to say. Connor nodded so I resolved to tell my brother everything.

"Look, John I know yer gonna yell at me, but I just want ta say that-"

"Sit down, Lillian." My brother sighed, sittin' in his chair as I sat down in the chair next to it. "Just tell me what happened, and then I'll decide if I want to yell at you or not."

"Alright, but ye may want to stay sittin' 'cause it's quite the tale I have for ye…"

After I'd told John everything that happened, who surprisingly didn't get too mad-in fact he was more impressed that I held my own if anythin'- the boys and I were playin' cards with Chaffey and Mitchell. I think it was poker, I was more watchin' while I snuggled up ta Murphy on his cot. While Connor dealt another hand, Murphy saw me about ready ta fall asleep on his shoulder, and laughed.

"Why don't ye go home with your brother and get some sleep, Lily? God knows ye need it." He said, muttering into my hair.

"I'm fine, Murphy, really." I smiled up at him, while Connor rolled his eyes at us- we don't normally get like this, but after today, I needed it a little- " 'Sides, John's shift ends in an hour or so, I have ot wait anyway." He nodded and the game continued for a few minutes before suddenly. "Rocco!" I grinned, seeing the tall italian walking through the cell door with my bag on his arm and the boys' clothes folded in his arms. We all hugged, happy to see each other, and he handed our things to us. I clutched my necklace and laughed while the boys excitedly got their rosaries from him, and they dealt him in for a few hands before I left with John.

* * *

"Well, I'm due in for the morning, Lil. Do you need anything?" My brother asked, gettin' up off the couch ta head ta bed back home.

"I'm good, John, ye go get some rest, I'll probably be goin' to bed too once I take a nice, hot shower." I smile up at him as he walked down the hall to his room.

Now that I thought about it, it was a good long while since I'd taken a decently temperatured shower since I'd been spendin' all my time with the boys. It would be nice ta have a private shower too. Smiling ta meself, I walked over ta the dryer ta get all my clean clothes folded and put away. grabbing a pair of boxers I'd stolen from Murphy along with a tank top of my own, I made my way ta the shower, lockin' the door just 'cause I could. I then turned the shower ta the hottest I could possibly tolerate, without burnin' meself too bad and spend about half an hour in the bathroom. After I used my blowdryer and pulled my hair into a messy bun for sleepin' I moved to my bed and snuggle into the covers, missing havin' a bed that rested on a boxspring and no the floor. I love stayin' with the boys, I do, but they really need to find better livin' conditions.

After I'd been asleep a few hours I awoke suddenly, drenched in a cold sweat and my hair clingin' to me face and neck. looking to the ceiling I felt water drippin' on me forehead, pullin' me upright, the blankets fallin' off my chest. Gasping for air, I feel my arm move almost of it's own accord, reaching up and curlin' my hand to grab for some unseen force. My eyes were widening and I felt more more more out of my own control, the water kept falling onto my forehead from some unseen crack or crevice in the ceiling. I finally was able to breath, taking a shocking gasp and I realize what it was I just saw. I was chosen for a higher callin' I needed ta fight for what was right.

"Destroy that which is evil," I gasp, leaning back inta the covers, "So that which is good my flourish."

_I gotta tell the boys._

* * *

**_And that's all she frickin' wrote! _**

**_Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know it's a wee bit shorter, and I'm sorry, but I'll try ta make it up ta ye guys next chapter! _**

**_Reviews are love!_**

_~Gwen_


	3. What the Fockin' Fuck

_**Hey all! I hope that you are enjoying the story so far! I know I've enjoyed writing it! :) Anyway, there're going to be a few time jumps on this since I'm not having her be at the hotel shooting, like Roco ;) **_

_**I still down nothing from this movie, but do own Lillian and her story.**_

* * *

Chapter 3: What the Fockin' Fuck?!

As soon as I woke up I went ta the precinct the following mornin'. I didn't even pause for coffee and donuts, or even share a greetin' with the guys when I got in, just went straight ta the holdin' cells only to find them empty. Whe I sheepishly walked out ta get a donut, my brother smiled at me, amused.

"If you wanted to see your boyfriend when he left this morning, you should have told me last night." He said, as the guys around him laughed.

"Aye, well I didn't even know I was gonna be comin' in until-" I paused, not sure if my brother would understand what it was I saw. "Until I woke up and remembered it was me day off." I shrugged off the looks they all gave me. "Anyway, I'm gonna have a rest and cleanin' day back at the house, ye need anything done or from the store today, Johnny Boy?" I smirked, knowin' the nickname would embarress 'im. He shook his head and I left, hearing all the jeers and taunts that followed. Smirkin' to meself, I went ta the store and got me a few nice big potatoes, and good sausage from the butcher ta make meself a nice lunch of bangers and mash later and went ta the house ta get some things done.

* * *

It was about midnight when I got a call from Murphy. I had gone ta bed hours ago after cleanin' all my stuff, doin' all the house cleanin' and cookin' lunch for me and later dinner for John when he came home. Ta be perfectly honest, I was really fockin' tired, and really didn't want to answer the phone, but figured it would be better than John answerin' it.

"hullo…" I grumbled inta the phone as I turned inta the covers some more.

"Aww dun tell me yer in bed, Love!" Murphy said, rather loudly inta the receiver, Rocco and Connor in the background. It sounded like they were havin' a right party.

"Well I did a lot o' shit today, whatiya want, Murph tha canna wait till tomorra" I groaned, my accent even thicker with sleep.

"Just come on over ta Rocco's: Conner and I got ta tell ya somethin'." Murphy lowered his voice, hearin' how bad my diction was and what that usually meant. "The door'll be unlocked just let yerself in."

I sighed, already makin' my way outta bed and inta a pair of jeans and a black long sleeved v-neck. "Alright...I'll be headin' over in a wee bit….I'm gonna back meself a bag o' sthings for the next few days, just in case."

"Might be a good idea...make sure you bring all ye dark clothin'."

"Wha? Why would I do that?" I paused, my hoverin' over my selection of black and dark green shirts.

"I'll explain when ye get here, I promise, but just...come before wer get too hammered ta tell ya." He said softly while the guys were callin' to him in the background.

"Alright, I'll be over soon, see ye then."

"See ye soon, Love." Murphy muttered, and hung up, leavin' me to sigh and pack a bag. Before leavin' I made sure ta write a note telllin' John I went ta see a friend of mine for a few days and will call him when I got the chance. After double checkin' my bag, I threw on my black combat boots and my coat before grabbin' my purse and makin' the treck downtown ta Rocco's place.

When I got there, the guys were all at the kitchen/ dinin' room tale where the table with pizza boxes and Guinness cans everyone. I laughed as Rocco puts on a ski mask, makin' the two boys whoop at the sight of me. I bowed, and shed my bags and coat. Runnin' over ta Murphy. He laughed as I slipped inta his lap, his arms wrappin' around me and his chin rested on my shoulder. Rocco, who'd just been messin' around and everythin' smiled over at me and I stole a can of Guinness from the table.

"So what wa sit ye boys needed me over hear ta tell me about at…" I glanced at the clock on the wall, " One tirty in the mornin', boys?"

"Well, we were just about ta fill in the blanks for Rocco here since he….kinda step inta what we did."

"Which is what exactly?" I said distractedly, scratching under Skippy's neck as he lounged on the table next ta me and Murph. Skippy was a beautiful grey short haired cat that belonged to Rocco's druggy girlfriend Donna. She'd not been around in a while though, so the cat's been stayin' with Rocco.

"Well...Ye may want ta have some more beer, this'll rock ye…" Connor said, and the boys started their tale.

* * *

"What the Fockin' fuck!?' I looked at the boys in shock, "Are ye Fockin' kiddin' me? What the Fuck! You Fockin' boys Fockin'...how the fuck….just….Fuck!" I struggled to articulate what I was feelin' inside, but just couldn't.

Connor smirked sharin' a look with Rocco and Murphy, "Well that certainly illustrates the diversity of the word." The boys laughed, sharing with me that Rocco's reaction was like mine, only with a little more 'fucks' thrown in.

"So that means, the divine message...the message ye boys got..." I looked to the boys.

"Destroy that which is evil, " Connor stated.

"So that which is good may flourish, " I completed, along with Murph, "Yes! It was the same as mine…I ran this morning ta tell ye, but ye'd already been released."

"See, I knew she was important in alla this, Con!" Murphy laughed, his chest rumbling along my back and holding me closer to 'im. "She ain't yer average Lass." He kissed my cheek softly, causing me to laugh.

"Ye bet yer arse I ain't!" I smiled, holding up Connor's gun and pretendin' to shoot Rocco. "I can handle these just fine thanks ta Johnny's paranioa after me parents left fer Florida a few years ago."

Rocco laughed, "Don't let me find you in a dark alley, Lily."

"Shuddup, Roc, I know ye don't mean it ye sarcastic bastard." I laughed and we continued to talk about what had transpired at the hotel. After I while Rocco had his head on the table sadly.

"You fuckin' guys. You ruined me. I'm fuckin' done. Permanent package boy." He said, sittin' up and wavin' his hand.

"Who says that?" I said, shruggin' my shoulders while thinkin', " I mean nobody knows what happened in there."

"You could take the credit on it." Murphy shrugged, his chin resting on my shoulder.

Rocco looked at us, surprised, "What are you serious?"

Murphy shrugged as I did before, "Yeah, fuck it. If you think about it, it's all you can do really. You can't tell him it was us. Go in braggin' and shit." He looked to Connor for help, which he did.

Holdin'his beer, he looked at Rocco with a solemn expression, but his words were a tease, "Climb the corporate ladder, boy. Don Rocco."

I laughed, turnin' so I could lean onta Murph, "I gotta say, I like the sound o' that Roc." I snickered, makin' the boys laugh as well.

Rocco started gettin' worked up, "Fuck it! I'm doing it. I deserve it. I've been working for those fat bastards since I was in high school and look at this place." he waved his arms around the room of the piece o' shit apartment makin' us nod in agreement: the place was aweful and Donna's lifestyle didn't make it better the druggie bitch.

Rocco stood up, worked inta a frenzy now, leaning on the table as he ate some pizza messily, "They're fuckin' me man! Hey, they can suck my pathetic little dick. And I'll dip my nuts in marinara just so the fat fucks can get a taste of home while they're at it. That's it, it's done, I'm doing it." Now, the boys and I have been laughin' at this wee little rant o' his but stopped after he finished because when he did, he sat down and slammed his fist on the table next to Murphy's gun, setting it off, cuz the idiot didn't put the safety on. This then blew up poor skippy, who I had been pettin' and he exploded into the wall and me creatin' a hole the size of a softball and a wide splatter of cat on the wall. We all screamed and yelled, Murph pullin' me away and placin' me behind him, as he fell onta a couch.

"Oh my god! What the Fuck!" he yelled as the other two yelled and I helped him up, shakin' from the shock o' the loss of Skippy: Fuckin' cat felt more like mine then it ever was Donna's. After we all were quieted down, he spoke up again. "I can't believe that just fockin' happened!"

Before I could respond Rocco spoke up, "Is it dead?"

I turned on him, anger and shock coursing through me, "_Is it dead?! _ Of course it's fockin' dead, ye fockin' wop! What were ye thinkin' slammin' yer hands down near a loaded gun like that, eh?! And you!" I turned on Murphy, angrier still, "Why the fock was the safety off ye bastard!? I mean, do any of ye boys know what the fock ye're doin' with this kinda buissiness?! No wonder they only give Roc a six shooter, given the work that goes inta shootin' the damn thing, but seriously boys, I thought you two would be smarter than this, Jesus fockin' Christ!"

Connor and Rocco looked at me shocked while Murphy looked upset an' stormed off, lookin' dejected, bringin' me back to me senses. "Wait, Murph….Murphy I didn't!" I ran back ta see him sittin' in the 'spare bedroom' of the place, lookin' at the wall. "Murph...I'm sor-"

"Sit down, Lily." He said, his voice harsh and raw. I did shocked at his tone, but then he took my bloody hand and started to examine it, a wet cloth I didn't see him grab in his hand. "Are ye alright, love?"

"What are ye-" I started, but he cut me off, his blue eyes pouring his concern inta mine. Then I realized he was only pretended ta be offended in order ta have this conversation.

"Just answer me, Lillian, please...are ye alright?"

"I...I mean I'm not hurt, but fockin' hell, Murph...I almost coulda been!" I gasped as I let him finish washin' my hand, "And I mean ye knew I fockin' loved that cat more than Donna ever did!" I sobbed, fallin' inta him, " And really that coulda been any one of us and not the cat! He needs ta be fockin' careful!"

"I know...I know, love…" Murphy cooed inta my hair, holdin' me to him like he saw this comin' the moment I first started yellin'.

"I'm sorry, Murph...I dinna mean ta yell at ya," I said, sittin' up ta look at him.

"I know, love, I know….and I'm sorry… I know this is a lot ta take in so suddenly." He leaned his forehead against mine and placed his hands on my hips, pulling me closer to him.

"Are'nt ye scared that Smecker'll find out who it is? Or hell, even my brother? This is so crazy, he might even catch onta it! Not ta mention tha fact tha yer goin' against the fockin' MOBS, as in plural, Murphy!" I pulled away, and walked across the room placing my hand on the wall. "I dunna want ta see you boys and Rocco in Jail or worse...dead and hung up somewhere as an example ta others…"

Though I didn't look at him, I felt him behind me, "I won't get caught, Lily…nor will Con and we'll both take care o' Rocco...I mean… as it is we think he was set up by the mob."

I nodded, "I know...I mean a six shooter against nine men and they told him only one or two guys? It dunna sit right wi' me, Murphy...We gotta tell 'im before he goes in tomorra…"

"And we will, but 'tis ye I'm gonna worry 'bout tonight." I looked up at him, in question. He smiled, and brushed his lips softly against my cheek before lookin' at me questioningly. I bit my lip and gave him look in a question back to see if he meant what I thought he did, which made him look around the room and the door that he'd closed, which I only just know realized was locked.

I smiled, glad he was always such a gentlemen about these things, and responded by kissin' him, which he returned sweetly. Soon however, he had my back against the wall, kissin' me passionately while I kissed back in earnest, my hands twisted in his hair as he lightly bit my bottom lip, teasin' me in fight for entrance. Not givin' in so quickly, I moved my hand onta the base of his neck and twisted with the hair there, causin' him to gasp, and I made my advance, though he saw this comin' so we both fought for domance, while I pulled him closer ta me, and he ran his hands up the hem of my shirt. Pausin' for air, I yanked his shirt off, playin with his rosary, as he traced my own cross at my collarbone and he pulled my shirt off, lifting me inta his arms.

I instantly wrapped my arms around him feelin' our mutual….excitement...for each other intensify and the heat of his skin against mine. I smirked, knowin' that I was in control of the situation, and pulled Murphy's face down ta mine, but just as our lips were about ta meet, Murphy pulled away, slammin' my back against the wall while he attacked my collarbone and my pulse point. Gaspin' I just let myself be held there while he worked me, his hands roamin' my sides and his mouth clearly leavin' at least one or two hickeys on my skin. I ran my hands through his hair, almost done for when I yanked his head back, and savagely attacked his lips. Not that he minded o' course, he just carried me to the bed and soon we both had all of our close off and well...a lady never does fuck and tell. ;)

* * *

The next mornin' we woke up, havin' joined the other two in the livin' room after an hour or two which got a round of teasin' from Connor- I need ta find that boy a lass o' his own someday. Though by we I mean Rocco and Connor who I caught goin' outside, most likely for a cigarette. Sneakin' my way outta Murph's arms, I got off the couch and followed, pullin' on me boots and Murph's Jacket. I winced at the mornin's overcast light, my head throbbing from all the drinkin' I'd done later in the night and reached inta Murphy's pocket ta steal a smoke. The boys weren't smokin' just as I surmised, but I joined them and smiled in their direction.

"I dunno about you two, but I am too fockin' hungover ta do anythin' today." I groaned, takin' a drag and exhaling inta the air above me. They nodded, standin' quietly for a little bit.

Connor finally spoke, soundin' as hungover as I felt, "Donna's gonna be angry about her cat."

Rocco looked at the two o' us with an uncarin' expression, "Shit. She's on every drug known to man. She'd have sold that thing for a dime bag. Screw her." He looked at my face and felt bad, so after a beat he added, "But I do kinda feel like an ass-hole. I know what he meant to you, Lil."

Connor and I shared a look and he chuckled, "You sound real remorseful." he teased, lightin' up two smokes and handin' one to Rocco.

"Yea, really Roc, tell us how ye really feel," I shook my head at him, disgardin' the other two thirds o' me cigarette and pullin' Murphy's coat tighter around meself.

Rocco looked to his right and away from us, "She ain't been around in weeks anyhow."

We nodded and stood in silence for a bit, Connor once again breakin' the silence, "Listen. Something's been bothering me about last night."

I turned, realizin' that Connor and Murphy hadn't had this conversation with him yet as he looked at Connor, "What?"

**"**Well... what if your boss knew how many guys were supposed to be there... in that room?"

"What are you saying?" I looked at the two men, scared at how he was goin' ta take it. "Think about it, man," Connor continued calmly, "Nine men, six bullets."

Rocco stared at us angry, "You think they sold me out? No way."

**"**He probably knew you'd end up nailing the fat guy, maybe one or two more, but he had to know you weren't walking out of there. Figure it out. Shooter's dead on the scene. No in-depth investigation. It'd slide right off his back. 'Cause as much as I love ya, you're not exactly Don Corleone. What would he be losing? A thirty-five year old delivery boy?" Connor laid it out fer him, but Rocco shook his head, not hearin' it.

"No, no. That's just not the way things are done. Besides, how's he know I don't just get in there see there's too many and just serve em their fuckin' food and beat it?"

**"**He knows you, man. He knows all you want is to move up. That's all. A smooth hitter woulda gone in there, seen it was a wash and slipped out. But a guy like you? Knowin' this is your only chance? Waitin' eighteen years?" I nodded as Connor spoke.

"You know he's right, Rocco...please don't let yer blind loyalty to that fucker, Yakavetta mess with ye on this one." I pleaded, my hand restin' on Connor's forearm ta show I was with 'im on this one.

"No. No man. That's... that's... you don't know what you're talking about. That's bullshit. I know these guys. I mean, thanks for your concern, but that just ain't the thing of it." Rocco shook his head angry at us.

Connor looked at me, then Roc, speakin' calmly, "Do me a favor and roll it around for a bit on your way in."

I nodde movin' to Rocco, "Please Rocco, that's all we ask." I moved to put my hand on his arm, but he smacked it away, angrily.

"No, look. No rolling. Nothing needs to be rolled."

Murphy stumbled out lookin' at us, havin' see the whole thing, "What are ye doin' te Lily, Roc….Wher are ye goin'?" He turned to Connor, "Did ye tell him?"

Connor shook his head at Rocco, "O' course I Fockin' told him."

Murphy got inta Rocco's face, "Then what the fuck?"**  
**

Rocco shrugged him away, "Hey. You don't know that shit for sure."

"Oh, Jesus. You're such a fuckin' retard!" Murphy yelled as Rocco retorted with a 'fuck you'. "Use yer brain for once. Is it so unbelievable they don't car about you? You are fuckin' dead, you go in there today. Dead!"**  
**

"Oh yeah. You three fuckin' Micks know what's going on, huh?" Rocco snapped flippin' all o' us off, "Fuck you!"

I got to litarally slap some sense inta him, but Connor pulles me back by my shoulders, the only calm one left in this conversation, "Hey, this ain't a thing ye should gamble on, Roc." He said, lookin' to his friend.

Murphy kicked at the fence behind 'im makin' me run over and grabb his arm ta try and calm 'im down as Rocco walked away, sayin' I'll be back at nine, bury the fucking cat."

"Fuck it!" Murphy yelled at him, "What kinda flowers do ye want at your funeral, ye dumb Wop? This is the last time I'll see ye. Bye-bye ya stupid son of a bitch!"

"Murphy calm down!" I yelled turnin' to Rocco, "You better be fuckin' careful ye fuckin' wop!"

"Get him inside, Lily," Connor said turnin' ta Rocco's retreatin' form, "Hey. You get in there and start gettin' a bad vibe, you get the fuck outta there right quick!" He barked, his eyes glassy and concerned for our friend.

"He better know what he's fockin' doin'" I muttered, pullin' on Murphy to get inta the apartment, "Come on, let's clean this place up."

* * *

_**That's it for now! Hope ye enjoyed this chapter! I noticed I now have like two or three follows now! Thanks so much! :D **_

_~Gwen_


	4. You Call This The Flip Side?

_**Well hello my lovelies! I know the past two chapters haven't been too too long, but it's just that each part ended at a point that made more sense ta me, ye know? They came at natural pauses in the movie and I wanted to stick with that. :) Anywho~! Sorry for the subpar love scene...This is my first M rated fic and it's mostly for the use of Fuck, Fockin', well ye get the point. **_

_**I don't own Murphy or Connor MacManus or the movie...though it may be a good idea I don't own the boys….I might not be able to control myself…**_

_**But Here's more of Lil, whom I DO own! :) Enjoy Chapter 4!**_

* * *

Chapter 4: You call this the flip side?_  
_

Murphy was sulkin' most o' the time that Connor and I cleaned up the place, Conn takin' ta tryin' ta clean up what was left of Skippy so as to not attract Donna's attention. Though, in me honest opinion, I doubt she'll notice even with the gigantic pink radius of blood all over the wall and the haphazardly placed picture coverin' the wall. I had taken' ta sweepin' all the floors and washin' the room that Murph and I monopolized last night...yea knew just cleanin' the beddin' and makin' the bed as was courtesy when you do that sorta thing in another man's house. Though Rocco said he'd be back at 9, we got a call in the late afternoon while the boys are sittin' at the table with newly emptied Guinness cans and I cooked up some Grilled cheese for the three of us.

Connor and I were talkin' put paused after Murphy answered, and then after a pause said, "Roc. Ye okay?" His voice was quiet with concern now that he'd calmed down. Rocco asked him something and he answered, "No. Ye sure you're okay?" He listens ta whatever Roc says and turns ta us, about ta say what was goin' on, when of course of all the days for her ta return, Donna appears with her whore of a friend Rayvie in tow. They are both doped up on something and giddy as they fall onta the couch near the door, staring inta space. Though Donna forced a few very forced, "Here, kitty, kitty…..kitty"s makin' me sick.

Connor sees my face and smiles, "Don't glare at a woman in 'er house, Lil: It's not polite." he snickers as I take ta glarin' at 'im instead, but after a beat I turn ta Murphy.

"So what did Rocco have ta say, Murph?"

"Well he asked if anyone called for him, and then he said he'd 'catch us on the flip side'." Murphy scratched the back of his head, lookin' hungrilly at the food I placed in front of him and Connor. "Thanks, love."

"What doya think tha could mean?" I turned ta Connor, nibblin' on me own food, and movin' ta wash the dishes that I'd started to put in water in the sink.

"Ta be honest, with Roc that could mean anythin' We'll just have ta wait and see." Connor muttered.

And then soon enough, we did find out a little while later. Connor was by the window spit cleanin' his boots while Murph and I took ta boilin' a pot of pennies with salt water while Murphy lit a cigarette on the burner next ta it. The girls were still sittin' on the couch, more background pieces than anythin' and he came burstin' through the door, tears streakin' down his face with a hysterical look on his face.

"Pack your shit! We gotta get outta here! We gotta get out!" He scrabbled while grabbin' a pack and tryin' ta put some random records in it.

Connor pulled on his boots, lookin' over at him concerned, "What happpened?"

"I killed em! Oh, Jesus! I killed em all!"

"Killed who, Rocco!?" I yelled just as Donna called out "Rocco?"

"Hey, hey, just calm down. Tell us what happened!" Murphy went over ta him and grabbin' his shoulders, but he shrugged them off.

"No! Fuck you! You start getting excited, mothafucka! We gotta fucking go!" he yelled, wavin' an iron in front of him and throwin' it in the bag, makin' his way ta the kitchen. He was clearly not thinkin' straight.

"Rocco!" Donna called again, the three of us just rollin' our eyes while I threw on my boots and coat, slippin' my purse inta my bag and grabbin' my hidden .45 from it.

"No time like the present...but he didn't answer my question…" I looked at the boys as I pocketed my gun. And Murphy who was followin' Rocco tried again, puttin' a hand on his shoulders has he cursed and muttered to himself.

"Well how many of them were there?"

Rocco is rummaging through his cabinets, "Hurry the fuck up!**" **he yelled turnin' around with the most random ass shit in his bag.

Murphy turned with him, an exicted smile on his face as he snapped and walked outta the kitchen, "Alright, I _love this shit!" _

'Don't encourage him, love," I frowned, bringin' my stuff ta the doorway, as Connor packed our gear.

Rocco starts packin' everything that's on the table, yellin' again, "Those cocksuckers sold me out!"

Murphy was next ta me now as we strained the shined pennies and put them in a cloth bag so as not ta melt a plastic one and Connor was in fronta Rocco, his hand out in a calmin' fashion.

"Didn't I fuckin' tell ye, Rocco?" He turned with Rocco's movements, "Did they pull on ya first?"

Rocco stands up his arms out as he looks around, "What am I doin'? In the middle of the lakeview…"

Connor said something, but I couldn't catch it as Murphy grabbed his bend over brother in excitment, "Looks like we got us a new fuckin' recuit!" He said, as he slaps Connors shoulder and heads back over ta me ta grab his things.

Suddenly Donna and Rayvie shout together, makin' us all pause, "ROCCO!"

The guys and I turn headin' over to him as he turns from where he is in the kitchen doorway, in a rage. "WHAAAT!?"

They girls look ta him in shock as Donna speaks softly, "Where's my cat?"

Rocco drops his bag and makes his way over to her in a few quick strides, " I killed your cat, you druggie bitch!"

Donna shrinks back in the couch scared of him, "you...oh god….why?"

He pulled his arms up in a wide gesture, "I felt it would bring closure to our relationship!"

"You killed my….my…." I had to be held back by Connor as I went to lunge at her as she struggled for his name.

"That fuckin' bitch doesn't even-" Conn pulled me to him as I struggled, whisperin' to me how it wasn't worth it as Rocco yells at her for me.

"Your what?! Your fuckin' what?!"

"My, my…."

Rocco flips the coffee table makin' them jump, "Your what? You're what, bitch?" He struggles with 'is coat pocket, pullin' out his gun and puttin' it to his head, " I will shoot myself in the fuckin' head if you can tell me that cat's name!" He grabs her arm pullin' her to him then droppin' her ta Rayvie. "Go ahead...your what? You're precious little….?"

He waits for her to respond as the two of them struggle to say, "skip-skippy?"

"Oh jesus, what color was it, bitch?!" Rocco and I yelled together, makin' Murphy and Connor snicker for a second before returnin' to the seriousness of the situation.

"Don't you fuckin' yell at her like that you prick!" Ravyie yelled as Donna looked at him shocked.

"Shut your fat ass, Rayvie!" Rocco yelled pointin' his gun at her face as she started to cry. " I can't buy a pack of smokes without running into nine guys you fucked." Both girls sit on the couch sobbin' as Rocco grabs her car keys out of her purse. The boys and I move to the room, not even lookin' at the girls just followin' Rocco out as he yells at us, "All right, let's get the fuck outta here."

We load inta the car, all our stuff in our arms as Connor spoke, "Listen Roc, did anyone see ya?"

I felt my eyes widen a little as I put myself in the back seat and the boys put theirs in the front as Rocco put his with mine and they put on their coats. "Man I might as well been posting flyers!" He moaned slamming his fist on the roof of the car. "I'm fuckin' done!" He put his head on the roof of the car as Connor yelled from the drivers seat.

"Let's fuckin' go!"

I got inta the car behind him and Murphy grabbed his shoulder, "Liberating isn't it?"

"Yea...it is a bit.." He said, gettin in next ta me as Murphy got in next ta his brother.

* * *

"Connor stop the car! Stop the fuckin' car!" Rocco yelled as we reached the Sin Bin of South Boston.

"Do yea really want ta go there after today, Roc? Come on man!" I groaned hatin' that place: pimps have tried ta get me in there and they treat the girls like shit. "Is _this_ what you fockin' call the _flip side?!" _I growled, slappin' his arm.

Rocco swatted my hand away, "Calm your shit, Lily! Vincenzo, that fat motherfucker, Yakavetta's right hand. He's the one who set me up. Then he went around shooting his mouth off, telling everyone I was as good as dead. He goes in there every Wednesday night around 10:00, he jerks off in the same booth to the same titty dancer. Never misses." He looks over at the boys expectantly.

Murphy looked at us in the rearview mirror, "So?"

** "**So let's kill the motherfucker. I mean, what are you guys... like that's your new thing right?"

Connor looks at Murphy, hesitant, "Yeah, well…"

Rocco looks at me confused, "Oh, what the fuck? How do you guys decide who you're... I mean, who makes the cut? Is there a raffle or something?"

Murphy shrugged, looking back to the two of us as I shrug with a confused frown, "Well, truth be known, those first ones just kinda fell into our laps."

Rocco shook his head, "Well, what'ya do?"

Connor mused thoughtfully, his arm out the window, "I guess we really don't have a system of deciding who."

Rocco got all excited, pointin' ta himself and yellin' " MEEE! ME! I'm the guy! I know everyone, their habits, where they hang out, who they talk to. I know where they fuckin' live. We could kill everyone!"

Murphy turns ta Connor, "So what do you think?"

The darker headed twin tilted his head ta the side, "I'm strangely comfortable with it."

I smiled, puttin' my hand on each of the front seats, "I can't fockin' wait!"

~*~Later that night~*~

"I take what I said earlier back." I grumbled, grippin' the steering wheel with a scowl. Rocco and Connor stood outside o' the car as I glared at Murphy. "Why the fuck am I sittin' in here as the getaway driver?!"

"Look, we can't go in there with two newbies ta this operation at the same time. As you said, Roc needs ta be more careful, so we'd have ta watch out for him, and while we're doin' that...well I'll be too worried about ye ta really do that."

"Yea? Then what about all that shit about 'I knew she was important in alla this, Con' last night?! Don't forget that I had that vision and premonition too, Murph!" I snapped, somehow knowin' that this is what was goin' ta happen.

Murphy tried ta grab me or hug me, but I shrugged away, starin' out my window. He sighed, "Well I can see there's no talkin' ta ye right now, just….trust me on this, please?"

I looked at him, "whatever, Murph, just go kill your bad men and come back so I can do me job." I muttered watching the group of them approach the door, laugh for a few seconds then became serious again and go inta the pimp factory. Part of me was actually pretty happy I didn't have to go in there, I dunna think, I woulda been able ta control meself when it came to takin' those pimps out. I got bored pretty fast, however, seein' as there wasn't much ta look at outside o' the place, so I leaned back and fell asleep.

I woke up ta the sound of the door o' the sin bin slammin' shut. Joltin' up, I heard Rocco's voice cut through the silence o' the street.

"You guys gotta teach me that prayer, man. That's some good shit."

I looked ta see Connor takin' his gun from Rocco, "Forget it. It's a family prayer. My father, his father before him that sort of shit." He waved his hand in a circle as he explained.

Rocco watched the two move towards the car and groaned, "C'mon!"

I laughed at Rocco, but didn't look or respond ta Murphy, makin' him sit in the back with Rocco while Connor sat next ta me. "So whose place we goin' ta tonight?" I chirped, "I mean, I'm guessin' the mob'll have the boy's place on lockdown after the Checkov thing, and I dunna think goin' back ta Roc's place would be a good idea…" I looked over at Connor to see his face and start shakin' my head, "Oh no...NO! Did ye boys forget that my brother is a _Cop?!_ A cop who is tailin' your kills no less?!"

"Where else are we gonna go, Lilian?" Murphy said, but I ignored him and turned to Connor.

"You canna be serious, Con…" I pleaded, "I may not have done anythin' here, but I've been in plain sight and people are gonna come after me once we do more work. I haven't been hidin' myself! I…" I shook my head, "I can't put in him danger. He does that enough on his own with his given profession."

Connor took my arm, lookin' back ta the other two and sighin' "We don't really have anywhere ta go…I mean we could get a hotel..."

I sighed, "We dunna have the money for that." I looked outside and spotted what I was lookin' for, "I'll call John and see if he can gimme the house, he has a poker most nights with Dolly and Duffy, I'm sure one o' them can hold him up for the night, just gimme some change and I'll use the phone booth.

I pulled up ta my house after I located John at Duffey's place and he was gonna stay at Dolly's since his roommate was at his girlfriend's place. I gave Rocco my brother's room, Murphy the guest room, and Connor my room as I took the couch in the living room. I made them all some pasta since we hadn't eaten since then went ta set everyone up with their rooms. John said I had ta change the sheets ta a 'shittier' set of sheets and then back ta his good ones if I was gonna rent his room out, and I wasn't gonna have Connor sleepin' on my good blankets: Murphy was jealous enough already. The boys went ta bed soon after dinner and I washed the dishes before goin' ta take a shower before bed.

As I showered, I thought about how I'd been treatin' Murphy the past few hours. I wanted ta feel bad and say I was sorry, but ta be honest, I wasn't. He's been sayin' all this stuff about how tough I am and how I can fend fer meself, but then he doesn't let me do anythin' to prove meself ta others. And it hasn't just been with this, there was the bar with Checkov, then there were other bar scraps we got in, and he fights my battles for me without me askin' him ta and I dinna need him to. I sighed, stayin' in the shower until the water went cold, knowin' the boys weren't gonna be showerin' or they already did. I couldn't ignore Murphy forever, and I know that Connor could sense something was wrong, I mean I haven't been subtle. And ta make matters worse, I know they were gonna try and leave me behind on their next run. I heard Murphy tellin' the guys that when they figured it out, they were gonna leave me wherever we were gonna be stayin' so that I wouldn't have ta 'get inta danger's path unnecessarily'.

I got outta the shower and made my way ta the couch, in my tank top and a pair of plaid flannel pants and my hair wrapped up in a towel. As I shook my hair out, I was startled by a raspy voice commentin', "Nice PJs,lovely"

I turned around, pullin' my gun out from behind the couch cushion and pointed it ta the voice only ta be drop it, "Christ, Connor, I coulda shot ye!"

"What did ya not recognize the accent? Or my voice for that matter?" He smirked, lookin' at my gun and it's silencer. "Ya really are comfortable with that, eh?"

I put the gun on the end table defeated, "Aye, but yer brother won't let me have a chance ta prove it to any of ye...divine intervention be damned." I crossed myself quickly, as I sat down and detangled my hair with a comb as Connor sat next ta me. "I get that he's tryin' ta be the protective gentleman and look after me, but this is gettin' fockin' ridiculous."

Connor laughed, makin' me look over ta him in confusion, "It's just that I had told him the same thing last night after he called ye. He was sayin' how he knew you had a part in it an' all, but that he was too scared that ya would get hurt or that he wouldn't save ya in time or some shit like that."

"I don't need ta be saved…I need ta be believed in…" I whispered pullin' my knees up ta my chest. I rested my chin on them, and looked ahead of me as I felt Connor shift over. I turned and saw that he was much closer than he was before. "All my life, I've been brought up ta be able ta protect meself, but then I can never put it ta use because everybody wants ta do the protectin' for me…"

"Well…Just know that Murph and I will protect ye, but I'll only do it when you can't do it yerself." He said, his breath tickling my face.

"Thanks, Connor...that means a lot." I smile, wrapping my arms around his waist and hugging him. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and we sat watchin' tv for the rest of the night.

It was times like these that I think I chose the wrong brother, but at the same time, feel like maybe Connor was the perfect one to have as a brother.

* * *

I woke up realizin' that Connor had tucked me in and slept in one a the armchairs of the livin' room and I smiled, hiding it as I glanced over ta see Rocco and Murphy watchin' T.V.

"Mornin' boys," I smiled, gettin' up and packin' away the blanket and pillow in the basket under the end table.

They nodded their greetins and I went and got dressed in my room. Emergin' with a long sleeved, jade green shirt and dark wash jeans tucked inta my combat boots. I also had the shirt tucked in with a brown belt fastened at my waist and my gun on a holster attached ta it. Sure it was a very blunt way ta show Murphy my feelin's on the subject, but I really didn't give a damn. Pullin' my hair up inta a high ponytail, I walked ta the kitchen ta make some pancakes and eggs with some sausauge for everyone, knowin' the other two wouldn't have eaten yet. I could feel Murphy's rage before I heard him approach me and turned, holdin' the mixin' bowl at my unholstered hip, smilin' ta him.

"How'd ye sleep, Murph?" I said, falterin' a little when I saw the look on his face. "Um...Was everythin' alright?" I slid the bowl against the wall on the counter as I caught the look on his face.

"Everythin' was fine, Lil, though I'm strugglin' ta find anything about _this_ alright." He pushed my against the counter, his hands on my hip ta emphasize his distaste for my gun.

"What? Me wearin' my own gun that I am allowed ta have and am licensed ta own?" I glared at him, happy that he started the fight so that I wouldn't feel guilty. "Last I checked this is my home in which I allowed you and yer boys ta stay: Don't question me choices in how I live in it."

"You shouldn't be puttin' yerself in danger like this, Lilian! God Dammit! I won't always be able ta protect ye!" He was pleadin' with me, but his body was radiatin' rage.

"Oh, so you mean I would be able ta fend for meself for once in my God Damn life?!" I snapped causin' him ta step back in shock. "Last time I checked, I was yer girlfriend: not yer daughter or little sister. I'm not a child for ye ta look after and protect all the time, Murphy! I can take care o' meself!" I pushed off the counter and moved ta go ta the livin' room.

"Lil...wait.." Murphy grabbed my arm, but I turned around and flipped him onta his back.

"Don't fockin' touch me right now, Murph, lest ye want a hole in yer leg." I growled, stalkin' ta the livin' room and wakin' Connor up. "Get up, we're goin' out fer breakie."

"What about the pancakes you were mixing?" Rocco looked at me confused while I smiled at the shocked Murphy on the floor.

"Go ask Murphy, Roc, I'm sure he'd be happy ta enlighten ya."

A little while later, we were sittin' in the car on the way back ta my place, our stomachs full with a hearty breakfast from a local diner I frequent on the days I'm home and don't wanna cook for me or John. Murphy was still banished ta the back seat, still scowlin' from our conversation this mornin' while I sat in the passenger's seat next ta Connor. Rocco was fiddlin' with his hands next ta Murphy and sighed as we got ta my house. I went and cleaned everythin' up in the rooms, puttin' sheets back on people's beds and I came back ta see that Connor had cleaned up the things I had laid out for breakfast. I smiled at him appreciatively as he drained the sink from washin' dishes and sat between him and Rocco. Murphy kept givin' his brother these glares and I felt my anger rise at how childish he was bein'. Finally, Rocco spoke up, a twinge of nervousness in his voice.

**"**Let's talk some business here. I know a sick fuck... makes the ones we been doing look like altar boys. Worst night of my life when I met this guy." He said, and he fell into his tale about this guys who was a hitman for various mafiosos. "The guy never says a fuckin' word to me. Were driving for 25 minutes. Never a sigh, no throat clearing, nothing. And his face, blank man. Just nothing there."

He then goes on ta explain how they arrive at a house in one of the shady Logan Airport nieghborhoods, and Rocco stays in the car as he goes in and shoots down a family and their dog. He then drags the bodies ta a preplaced tarp and he then cuts out the rug where there was blood.

"I Mean, I didn't see what he was doing while he was in there." He explains as he says that he was able ta tell by what he brought back out. He finishes by tellin' us about how they put it all in a dumpster and set it inta flames, this guy not sayin' a word or even changin' his neutral expression. As he finishes, he looks down in silence, as I covered my hand in shock. Connor rested his hand on my knee, makin' Murphy's eyes flash dangerously, but I knew he meant nothin' by it. Eventually Rocco spoke up again,

"He holds a poker night every saturday with a bunch of other guys I know." He looks down at teh table shakin' his head, "Worst day of my life, man."

The boys share a look and Connor speaks up, lookin' ta their friend, "Don't worry, Roc. We'll do this guy right and you'll feel a lot better."

"Looks like we've got work ta do boys," I smirk grimly at Connor, who smiles back and nods, makin' Murphy look like he would kill me where he stood. I met his gaze, makin' sure to bury the fear I had seein' him like this and what I was doin' to our relationship.

_What are ye doin' to yerself, Lil?_

* * *

_**Hey all! So that is all that Chapter let me know what you think! **_

_**Do you like the relationship struggle? **_

_**What are your thoughts on Connor and Lily? **_

_**Will Lily ever be able to prove herself? **_

_**Tune in Next Chapter and Find out! **_

_~Gwen_


	5. Who the hell was that?

_**Hey guys! I can't believe that this is almost over! I mean I'm already at the spot where they meet Il Duce! This is goin' by so fast! **_**0.0**

_**Anyway, I don't own the story, I only own Lillian and her part in it.**_

* * *

Chapter 5: Who the Hell was that?

"Okay, so is everybody clear on the plan?" Connor asked as we pulled inta a van at the 'Beaver Cleaver" house. We all nodded, Murphy eyein' me a little worriedly, but I ignored it, happy that they 'let' me be a part of this one. And by let, I mean, I held a gun ta Rocco and Murphy until they caved, Connor lettin' me borrow his gun for the occasion. Murphy and Rocco were on lookout duty while Connor and I put clips in guns and mags inta our bags. I snuck a knife inta my boot and a mag or two in the other, makin' Connor chuckle. I also looped some rope around my waist: just in case. The other two call out ta us that the boys is there.

"There he goes." Murphy says as he turns ta us and pulls out his own guns. "Okay, gentlemen-and lilly." He added when I glared at him, "Are we ready to bring this man into the light? Are we ready to truly do the work of the Lord?"

"A-fuckin'-men!" Connor says as he cocks his gun, Rocco joining in.

"This is so fuckin' cool!"

"Ya boys are such dorks," I laugh as Connor and I stand guard inside the garage and Rocco goes in with Murphy to get the wife. They walk with the poor terrified woman held at gunpoint by Rocco around to the door of the pool house. I look out along with Murph this time as Connor keeps Rocco in check as she puts in the number key.

He mutters to her, "Don't fuck with me lady. I'll kill you." I groan at how rude he is and then as he roughly pulls the stun gun on her. As she drops he groans out, "Why do I always have to be on bitch detail?"

"Maybe because it takes a bitch's touch, Roc." I growl, pushing past him ta the door, glancing at them I see that they have their guns drawn and are looking at the door, without waiting, I kick the door in, pushing through, the three of them standing shoulder to shoulder behind me.

As we break in, we see five of the low-live mafiosos at a poker table and then two of them playing pool to the left. I look at Rocco and he nods sayin', "All of them." And we open fire. The guys hit two of them in the chest, and I take out three, one in the gut and the others in the head, Rocco goes and takes out the two who dove under the pool table as we collect all our bullet casings. I turn to Rocco.

"Are you alright, Roc?" I said, eyein' him as the boys hold their masks in their hands. "And why would you take those off before we leave?"

They shrug as Rocco starts to freak out, lookin' at the faces of all the men. "Shit!... Shit! He ain't here."

Murphy turned to him, "What the fuck do you mean?"

Rocco looked around the room again, "I mean he ain't here."

"Look again for fuck sake!" Connor yelled as I shook my head, checkin' by the couch.

"I know what the fuck he looks like!" Rocco yells as the door behind him opens out.

I jumped up, shocked none of us thought to check the bathroom as Rocco's had is whacked with a towel rack by this guy and he drops his gun. I watch as Rocco pulls back in pain, dropping his other gun now, but it still fires, shooting the guy in the stomach. He breifly holds the spot in pain, but then he recognizes who Rocco is and he dives onta him, makin' them scap on the floor, struggling as they end up on the couch. I look to Connor, but he shakes his head as he holds Murphy back at the pool table.

"Let the boy go!" He shouts, I nod, startin' to check around the room ta make sure we didn't miss anyone. " I hear chokin' noises, and Murphy call out Rocco's name. I turn to see him being choked as he struggles against him.

"Help me you assholes!" He chokes and they cheer him on more as he struggles, "He's gonna fuckin' kill me!I don't wanna die!" He looks to me, "Lil lo-" he choked out, tryin' ta warn me about something

I go to see what he was talkin' about, but feel an arm go around my throat, realizin' that I hadn't killed the guy I had shot in the gut. Luckily, Murphy was too distracted by Rocco to notice, and I give Connor a look. He nods and pull out the knife that I had moved to my belt and stabbed him in the leg, makin' him let me go and back away as Connor shot him, catchin' his bullet casing. I stand there in shock, as I feel blood trickle down my ear as I felt the graze. I cross meself shakily as Connor does the same and he runs over.

"Are ye alright, Lily?!" He said, holdin' my face as I nod shakily.

"I'm fine, it just grazed my ear...You didn't give me a chance ta move….Ya bastard…" I muttered, makin' him pull me ta his chest and laugh.

"You're the one who said ye can handle yerself." I laughed with him turning to see Murphy wiping off a queue ball from the pool table. I look over to see Rocco standing up and going to Punch Connor, who had somehow made it back over there without me noticin'. He threw him up on the pool table, sayin', "Now take a fuckin' deep breath, there Roc! Ye did fine, it was nicely done!" And he put one of his hand over Rocco's mouth and kissed it, slappin' his face twice. Murphy stood over ta check on him as he panted like crazy. "Alright, Lily, let's get ta work."

I nodded, as we placed coins on everyone's eyes, and the other two gathered all the money inta two duffel bags and Rocco carries. them. "And are the twins gonna say their prayer?" I asked, lookin' at Connor as Murphy noticed my bleedin' ear. I hid next ta him as he shook his head. "Not this time…"

We all went out through the main door of the house, the two boys next ta each other and Rocco in the front of them and in the middle. I was standin' ta the side of Connor, cleanin' off my knife when they all freeze. Lookin' up I stand shock still. As this old man stands in front of a car. He opens up his trenchcoat to reveal this leather vest with six guns holstered to it in two columns of three. He pulls two of them out and we all start shootin' I pull a gun from Connor's back pocket as I jump off of the porch and inta the bushes. I shot at him from my spot, but my ears were full of the sound of all our unsilenced guns. I feel the gun hit my hip before I hear it break through the foliage and I turn to see the house riddled with bullets as Rocco is no longer between them. Murphy got hit in the arm and lands in the bushes, where I see the missin' italian as well. I jump up, my arm gettin' hit grazed lightly by a bullet and join Connor on the porch. We are all firing at each other, or well, Connor and I at him, and vice versa. We both get him in the arm, as he gets us each in the leg with different guns. Neither of us go down, though I must say, the pain is a bitch and a half. The man looks over and sees his blood on the floor and yells, droppin' his guns and grabbin' the last two on his vest.

We all keep shootin' until he is out of range and I run back to the porch- Connor and I had been walkin' down the yard as we shot- adrenaline coursing through my veins as I took a spray bottle of ammonia and spray all in the bushes and the house.

"We gotta get outta here boys!" I yell, grabbin' the bags, and then helpin' Connor limp ta the van. "The Blood's sprayed and we dunna have the time for Rocco's finger!" I shout, hoppin' inta the van and drivin' off ta Rocco's mom's place.

* * *

I was no longer on an adrenaline high, and was startin' ta fade in and out when we got ta Rocco's mom's place. I parked quickly, feelin' an arm around my waist as Connor pulled me inta the apartment so that I didn't fall up the stairs. Murphy and Rocco were holdin' each other while Connor and I sorta used each other as a crutch. I could vaguely hear the boys yellin' at each other, but my senses were fadin' in and out o' consciousness. I was put in a chair at the kitchen table while Connor touned on the gas stove and put Rocco's iron on the burner, leavin' the cord wrapped around the handle. I looked ta see blood everywhere and they had their clothin' ripped ta make tourniquets on themselves. I sigh, motioning Murphy over as I pull the one around his arm tight for him, and then steal a strip of cloth for my own leg, and compacting a small wad ta hide in my pants ta cover my hip shot. My ear was still crusted with blood but healed already, and I felt Connor lookin' at a graze on my arm and I winced as he gently cleaned one on my cheek. I musta scratched it on the bushes or somethan. I cringes as Connor started ta yell at Roc.

"Who the fuck was he, Rocco? I know you fuckin' know!"

Rocco is fightin' against Murphy, "Fuck you! I told you I never saw him before!"

Murphy shoved him roughly with his uninjured arm, "Well he sure as fuck knew you!"

"Fuck you both! Ya ask me, he was aiming at you!" Rocco looked ta me, Lily, you're with me, right?"

I struggled up, nearly fallin' over before Connor caught me, "All I know is that he knew what he was doin' and that we all got on his bad side today, so we need ta stop fuckin' yellin' about!" I gasp...grippin' onta Connor's shirt tightly, "Now we need ta use that iron ta….ta caut...ta cauterize our…"

And then I slumped against him the blackness surroundin' me.

* * *

I awoke in a room I didn't recognize and with stitches on my arm. I winced as I got up and felt the stiffness of my arm as well as my newly cauterized leg started to hinder me. Flushin' slightly, I checked my hip shot to find that they hadn't seen it, but that it needed care pronto or it would get infected really soon. I limped out of the room, careful to night bother the boys who were all around the telivision numbly sippin' bears, in new clothin', now that they were all fixed up. I stole inta the kitchen, glad that someone had pulled off me boots as I carefully made sure to not disturb any of the blood with my feet. I tossed the rag from my hip onta the table with the others, knowin' they wouldn't notice one extra bloody rag and grabbed a new one. slippin' it over, I then turned ta the floor and started ta clean it up.

I could hear that one guy...detective Smecker I think it was...on the television sayin' the usual thing about how he was headin' an investigation to find the four of them. I smiled, _Damn...he _is _good… figurin' out there were four of us…_

I look up from my work ta see Rocco click the T.V. off and Connor exlaim.

"Shit."

Rocco's voice came over as I continued ta quietly mop up the floor. I know I shoulda started with the counters and the table and such, but I wanted ta wait ta do that when they noticed I was awake and just mop the floor again as well.

"What?(points to TV) What, that guy?"

"That's the guy that got us hook with the "Checkov" thing." Murphy said.

"And he is one smart man." Connor added.

"They got nothing." (Rocco)

"This guy is very sharp. If he hasn't figured us out yet, he will." (Connor)

"You bet your ass he will." (Murphy)

"Well, I'd say that makes him a lia-fuckin-bility." I pause from my work and look up ta see the boys sharin' a look and then look at Rocco sternly.

In his typical style, Connor spoke up first, "He isn't to be touched."

Muphy nodded, "He's a good man."

Rocco sighed, "Okay... whatever. " I ducked back down as he looked at the still bloody kitchen counters and such, "My Mom's gonna kill me….Oh….hey guys...Lily's awake."

I smiled up at Rocco-who was now standin' over me-as I stood up stiffly, and moved ta the table, "I just wanted ta get some cleanin' without ye boys-"

"Lil! Are ye alright!?" Murphy moved in, checkin' all my bandages and such as I gestured to him behind his back ta the other two, sayin', "Well gettin' like this!" I chuckled, puttin' my attention back ta Murphy as he looked at my ear, which I had cleaned up when I started my work in here.

"I shoulda be the one ta save ye from him…" He whispered, touchin' my forehead ta his.

"It was my own mistake, Murphy, I shoulda checked ta make sure 'e was down and dead." I laughed, slightly nervous, which caught Connor's attention. I gave him a look sayin' 'I'll tell ye later' and he nodded. "Besides it went any differently Rocco might've died." I smirked evilly, sneakin' out of Murphy's grasp.

"What do ya mean, there Lily?" Connor said as I started ta collect the rags and put them in the trash.

"Why don't ye just ask Murphy and Rocco, while I finish cleanin' up." I said, winkin' ta the boys and kickin' 'em down the hall so I could get back ta work.

I laughed as Murphy got yelled at fer interferin' as I washed the table, counters and remopped the floor, as well as pulled out the bloody messy trash bag for a sparkly clean new one, and then a second one. Murphy came chargin' out with Rocco so I gave them each a bag tellin' 'em ta take it out. They glared at me for tellin', but I needed a way ta have Connor look at my wound without Murphy overreactin' or Rocco tryin' ta take a peak. Finishin' up, I pulled a few cans of ravioli from the cupboard and wrote down instructions for the boys along with the pot and spoon they would need. When I went ta the room, I had a small bag with me. It held a sewin' kit, the iron, and a pair of medical pliers, and a small bottle of whiskey. I passed the bag ta Connor and closed the door, tuckin' the chair from the room under the doorknob as a way of lockin' the room. I flushed slightly as Connor raised an eyebrow at me.

"Look, ye boys missed a wound, and I need ya ta take care of it while Rocco and Murphy are distracted with the chores I gave them, and pretended ta give you." He gave me a look, "If they ask about your work, tell them about the inventory that I know ye did already while I was passed out. And they think that I was sleepin' and not ta be disturbed. I already spread all o' the stuff out in the other room so as ta look like ye did the inventory now and not before."

"Alright...let me see it then." He sighed, spreadin' everythin; out the bed and grabbin' a few o' the rags.

I flushed again, "Just...don't be shocked when I take my pants off, okay?" he nodded and I struggled out of my jeans ta show him the wound right above my underwear.

"Well, I can see how we missed it… No wonder ye fainted though, the bullets still in there."

"Mmhmm" I hummed nervously, puttin' my hair up in a bun away from my eyes and grabbin' the whiskey. "Why'd ye think I brought this?" I took a heart swig and passed it ta him, "Just dip the pliers in this every now and again, as well as the rags.

I laid down on the bed, using my jeans as a sheet under the area so as not ta get Rocco's mom's sheets all bloody. Connor leaned over me, his hands shakin' a bit and a flush on his face.

"There'll be none of tha' there Connor!" I snapped, grabbin' his chin and forcin' him ta look at me. " I need ya to be focused and just do this."

"Alright...Just tell me what ta do, Lily."

"Okay, so you're gonna have ta dig the bullet out. After that it's easy as drinkin' a beer." I smile, reassuringly, just try not ta move the pliers too much in there."

I felt every centimeter of those damned pliers go in, makin' me grab my hand and shove my knuckles in my mouth ta silence my screams. Connor looked at me apologetcally and just kept his work steady. I nodded when I felt him connect with the bullet, a muffled scream escapin' my lips ad makin' me bit down on my knuckle. I tasted blood and knew I had split the skin as well as was just feelin' it from the wound. Once he had is secure he looked ta me. I nodded, and with a swift pull of his hand, the bullet came out with an excruciatin' pain. I felt my eyes well, up, but pulled my hand out of my mouth, panting as my hip thropped, the pain arleady goin' away. I held my hand out for a rag and wrapped my hand, puttin' a little of the whiskey on it. Wincin' I took a few swigs and handed it back ta him.

"Okay, now ye gotta sew it shut, and then cauterize and dress the wound." I panted, my hip and knuckles still throbbin' like crazy. "I'll be fine as long as I just keep numbin' meself with this." I said grogglily, takin' a few more swigs of the whiskey after he poured some on the needle and the dressin's that were gonna go on me.

"You're did great, Lily," Connor whispered a few minutes later as he finished, makin' me feel proud of meself for some reason. "You've definitely proven yerself ta me at any rate."

And other than the bottle of whiskey that I'd just wasted, I have no idea what could've possessed me as I kissed my boyfriends brother full on the lips, wishin' that I was with him and not Murphy. I regretted it almost immediately, and pulled away, scrabblin' ta put my jeans back on and run ta the bathroom, hatin' myself.

_The only bigger issue is that he just kissed me back._

* * *

_**Holy Crap guys! Sorry for the cliffhanger! But I don't know why, it just felt right with this chapter and the last one! I know it says it's a Murphy/OC story, but Idk, this just popped inta my head in order for my planned epilogue ta work out. **_

_**Hope you still enjoyed it! :D **_

_~Gwen_


	6. God Forgive Me For I Have Sinned

_**Hey guys! So we last left off with Lily sharin' a kiss with Connor: her boyfriend's twin brother! Also that she still doesn't want Murphy overreactin' ta everythin' she does. Anyway! Let's see what happens next!**_

_**I don't own this movie or any of the amazing characters in it, but I do indeed own Lillian and all her drama.**_

* * *

Chapter 6: God Forgive me for I have Sinned

I didn't show up for dinner that night and stayed in my own space until the next morning. Murphy came and woke me up, making my guilt and confusion all the worse. but least we were leaving for church and I could confess my sins to God. If that'll help, who knows but 'im. I sat in the back with Murphy, glancin' over ta Connor who sat in the passenger seat-Rocco was drivin' for once- as I tried to figure out what ta do with this situation. Rocco pulled up ta the curb and the three of us got out. I fell between them naturally, just like my mind and heart was at the moment. Rocco stuck his head out the passenger side window.

"Hey!" We all turned ta him, "We gotta talk about this early morning church shit."

"We have to go now," Murphy giggles, "We're on the lamb."

"Aye, and we're proclaimin' it ta the world now too." I smirk, rollin' my eyes and turnin' ta Rocco, "Jus' sleep while we're in there, Roc, since I know tha' is why yer belly achin'."

Murphy laughed and tried ta grab my hand, but I subtly moved my hand out away, runnin' it through my hair as I went inta the church and looked ta the confessional. I but tha' it was empty, and couldn't decide if I was relieved or disappointed. I sighed as they boys flanked me and we went ta the back of the church and sat down, all of us bowin' our heads and eyes closed. I could feel them both next to me, and I couldn't focus or think. Then I felt Connor get up and leave, only knowing it was him because I remember he was on my right. Sighin' ta meself, I get up and move to the bench across from Murphy, needin' ta be separate from both of them ta think.

_Beloved Jesus, forgive me for I have sinned, _I pause, not sure where to start. _I have been killin' men...bad men, but killin' them all the same, or just allowin' for the boys ta kill 'em. I have sat by while the two of them kill supposedly by the word of your father. I once thought that I saw the same message, but now I'm not sure. I know that I have been given a task ta take out that which is evil, but I dunna think this is the best course of action...I am now havin' second thoughts and I dunna know what ta do. And ta make matters worse I have also committed a form of adultery. I really dinna mean for it ta happen, but I feel like it was gonna happen eventually. I mean I love Murphy….I do, but I feel like Connor accepts me for me and not as someone who is ta be protected and treated like a fragile child. I know that I made mistakes, but I don't know what ta do. Do I leave Murphy for Connor? Or do I just leave 'em both and stop a possible destruction of two brothers' love for each other? If you can hear me...just please...tell me what ta do..._

"Lil?" I jolted when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Jes-geeze Murph!" I falter, tryin' not ta say his name in vain in the church.

"Sorry…" He looked down nervously. "Ya ready ta go?" I nod, following him ta the front o' the church where Rocco and Connor were exitin' the confessional booths. Connor looks pissed, his hands on 'is hips and a glare fixed at Roc. Rocco doesn't notice and smiles at us with a giggle.

"What's on yer mind, there, Roc? I thought ye didn't want ta do 'this early mornin' church shit'?" I rest my hand on my hip, wincin' slightly since I had stupidly placed it on the injured one. Connor's eyes flashed with concern, but I shook my head, glancin' at Murphy.

Rocco giggled again, "The Lord works in mysterious ways." and he walked ta the door with Connor.

Murphy looked at him, followin' behind, "What the fuck is tha' supposed ta mean?" I smacked him upside the head, "OW! Shit Lil...what was tha' for?!"

"Watch yer language in church!" I scolded. As Connor slaps Rocco upside the head for his comment and kicks in the ass. I laugh as Rocco laughs and just walk out as Murphy grumbles at me.

_Connor and Murphy are at prayer in the back of the church which is mostly empty due to how early it sees Rocco go over to the confessional booth and leaves Murphy. a few minutes later Murphy Rocco exits the booth and shuts the door behind him. Connor is standing outside, hands on his hips. Rocco smiles at him as Connor fumes._

A little while later we were at a phonebooth with Connor talkin' ta Smecker, who apparently was in the confessional booth when Rocco decided ta urge the priest along and that's why Connor left and was mad. However, we did find out tha' he agreed with us and wanted ta help us. We were all circled around Connor as he leaned against the phonebooth.

He had just finished tellin' Smecker about the man we ran inta at Rocco's hit so he was describin' him, and I moved over ta whisper some descriptions ta him as he spoke, since the two of us got a better look at 'im. "Well, the light caught the side of his face for a second. And it looked like he had a gray beard, maybe... late fifties, early sixties." He pauses for a response."I think it's better if we find this man before he finds us again." He looks at us now as he gives our plan ta the agent, "We're going to hit Poppa Joe tonight, right in the comfort of his own home. Then we move on to New York. It's getting a bit hot for us here." There is some sort of dismissal on the other end, "I'll call you tonight, afterwards." Then he hung the phone up and looked at us. "Lil we may need ta borrow yer place again so we can prep."

I sigh, "Fine, but only if we stick ta my room only so tha' John doesn't get suspicious: The man never goes in there so, if we accidentally leave anythin' it'll be safe and hidden."

"Sounds good ta me love," He smirked and we all piled inta the car ta prepare.

* * *

"Well...this dinna exactly go accordin' ta the plan…" I muttered, as we all sat cuffed ta chairs in the dungeon like basement at Yakavetta's place. We had laid waste ta a few guys, only puttin' pennies on a few of them since the boys were distracted and I put the ones that were there on them. The boys were strugglin' against people, while I was already tied up. And the pig told 'is boys not ta bang me up too bad. I dinna like where that was goin'. Once the boys were restrained, Yakavetta's men went behind 'im and I glared at the group, not likin' our odds at the moment. I also dinna like that my boys were all beaten ta shit and covered in blood. Rocco was uncuffed and 'is hand is held up ta 'Papa Joe' who was oldin' a pistol at the base of his pinky. Roc was squrimin' in protest as he screamed and tried ta get away. The boys were yellin' too, and my voice would sometime pitch in, but I dinna speak too much.

"You gonna tell me what going on here?!" Yakavetta was yellin' over the rukus. "Huh! You little _Fuck_?! Gimme some answers!"

There were mixed yells tellin' him ta fuck off and I told 'im where ta shove his fockin' answers, but he just responded by shootin' Rocco's pinky off, Connor tryin' ta distract him so he dinna feel the pain as bad. It didn't work, as Yakavetta gives a satisfied smirk and leaves mutterin' somthing ta one of the guys before he does. The boys, save that one, recuff Rocco and leave.

"What're ye lookin' at ya fat wop?!" I yell as he looks over ta me and smiles.

"Papa Joe wants you to have yer own room, sweetheart." He sneered, freezing the blood in my veins. As he came and uncuffed me, the boys were yellin'. I tried ta break free, but my fear still had me paralyzed.

"Lil! Ya pansy mother fucker! Come and attack us like a man!" Murphy shouted while Rocco called out my name as well as yelled in pain.

"Don't ya dare touch her ya limey bastards!" Connor yelled, stayin' put while the guys struggled in their seats, 'is eyes on me as I struggled ta get ta them. We were almost at the door when he yelled again, "Lily ye better give 'em hell while we figure this shit out!"

I paused, and nodded sagely ta him as he pulled me out the door, the boys still yellin' for me. And Yakavetta reentered the room. I struggled against them tryin' ta get at him, but when I heard the gunshot and resultin' cries I froze. I panicked, not hearin' Rocco's voice as Papa Joe returned, puttin' a lit cigar in 'is mouth as one o' them starts talkin' makin' the mafioso freeze in fear.

"Once you set him in motion, you an't call him off." So that's where tha' motherfucker with the pistols came from, "He thinks it's still on."

"Jesus Christ!" Yakavetta yells, standin' still, rife with fear. _  
_

The goon holdin' me spoke up, "What? I…"

"Yakavetta interrupts him, "Hey, I don't have my name spray painted on the front of this house. There are no big puctures of me anywhere. If this guy thinks the job is still a go then I got green money says the motherfucker's still out in the bushes already. I'm fucking gone! I'm leaving you guys to deal with this. Put the girl in my room until this blows over." And he runs off, leavin' them all seem a little perturbed save for one who scoffs, makin' us all look at him.

"One fuckin guy, so what."

"So, he was fully competant in at least six types of pistols and handguns tha' nearly killed the four o' us before we got here, that's what." I spit at him, needin' ta form some sort o' power. "If ye boys ran now, I wouldn't blame ya. I don't reckon I would want ta see him anytime again soon either...I kinda left a few holes in 'im tha' he didn't appreciate." I said, playin' on how they didn't know I was dangerous, but that they couldn't do jack ta me.

The guy who was interrutped earlier spoke up again, "Shut up ya Mick bitch! Don't think that we have to be nice to you just because Papa Joe said not ta hurt you! What he doesn't see won't make him made." He turned ta the other guys and deligated tasks, "Why don't you take the front. You guys cover those other exits and if you see him, don't flag him down, just kill the motherfucker. I'm goin' back down ta work on these pricks."

I laughed, "Good luck wi' tha' one, bud, ye all just made their shit list more than ever." I smirk, while I was pulled away in the direction of Yakavetta's room.

I was brought upstairs and thrown onta the bed o' the room, the door locked behind me as the doorbell rang. I sat on the bed thinkin' about my conversations with each o' the brothers I had taday.

_**~*~ Flashback~*~**_

_While Connor and Rocco were packin' stuff in my room, I pulled Murphy inta the livin' room. He looked concerned, when I winced at my still sore hip wound bein' pressed tighter as I sat. I waved it off, and had him sit down with me. _

"_Look...Murph...I know I 'aven't exactly been the best girl ta ye the past couple o' days, but I need ta tell ye something I-" _

"_Connor already told me why ya were upset Lil." He muttered softly, makin' me jolt in shock and confusion, "And I jus' want ta say I'm sorry." _

"_Why are ye apologizin' I should be the one who-" I started, but he interrupted me again. _

"_No, ya shouldn't. You were right, after all. I mean, if you had the message, then God wanted ye ta help us, and I haven't been lettin' ya. So I'm sorry, and I'll try ta be less protective...key word bein' try." He said, laughin' lightly as he took my hand in 'is. I sat there for a second shocked, but also feelin' a wave of relief fall over me. _

"_Murph...I'm glad ye finally feel that way, but...with what's goin' on tanight I was gonna tell ye, that I can't go ta New York with ye boys." He looked at me confused. "Look, I called up Smecker while ye were all bringin' the stuff in, told him that I was workin' with them. I dinna use yer names. I just said that I was workin' with 'em. Well, he told Johnny about it, and he was able ta make it so I would go wit' me parents down in Florida. He ain't given' me much o' a choice either. He's pissed enough tha' I was doin' this. He understands, obviously, but he doesn't like our methods and wants me somewhere less...temptin' ta be. So...I guess I'm sayin' that… I need us ta end things here and now so tha' we dinna have ta struggle with the distance later. I love ya, Murphy I do...but I won't be able ta handle it. I liked the way you were protective and carin' for me ta an extent, and when they rip it all away from me in an instant...I dinna want ta be dwellin' on it….pleas try ta understand? It's for our own goods." _

_I looked inta his eyes, pleadin' as he sat there silently. I could tell I hurt 'im, but not as much as I would've had I told him the truth. He sighed, but pulled me close and kiss my forehead, "O' course, Lil...yer right….I just….I dunna want ta lose ye, lass… I love ye too damn much." _

_I hugged 'im, my eyes fillin' with tears, "I know...I love ye too...but….but it's for the best...and we need ta focus tanight….we need ta be prepared and I wouldn't ha' been if we talked later…" _

_He nodded against my hair, the two o' us sittin' there for a few minutes. We parted, and saw Connor standin' there givin' us, his eyes holdin' somethin', but I couldn't tell what. Murphy dinna seem ta see it, which struck me as odd, seein' their bond where they speak with jus' their eyes at times. _

"_Rocco, needs yer help with the knifes, Murph." Connor said, 'is eyes still on me. Murphy nodded, and left, Connor and I stayin' still and just starin' at each other. I turned way, embarrassed by the flush tha' appeared on me face after he held me in 'is gaze for a while. He sighed, commin' over ta me. I dinna look at him, so he knelt in front of me where my gaze had fallen. _

"_Lily, I canna tell ya how sorry I am….I know that ye dinna really mean ta do what you feel is such a terrible thing, and I shouldna' have fell inta the even worse temptation. I shoulda told yea a year ago how I felt, but...I dinna want ta hurt Murphy...He's all I've got left and I can't lose him." _

_I felt tears in my eyes as I finally met his gaze, he was pleadin' ta me the same way I was pleadin' ta his brother earlier. I hesitate, not sure how ta tell him what I came ta find out. "I...I told Murphy that I needed ta end thin's with 'im. I told him that John arranged for me ta go ta Florida 'cause I told Smecker that I was workin' for the Saints…didn't o' course, but I did call me parents, and I'm goin' there. I canna be hidin' with the two o' you in New York. I'll be too torn and Rocco will be left in the dark, Murphy too. And in the long run tha' would hurt ye both far more than this will." Connor's face was unreadable as I paused, tryin' ta help him understand. He dropped his gaze, and looked down at his hands which were layin' on his lap. I slipped off the couch and in front o' him, claspin' his hand in mine. With the other, I held his cheek and lifted his face up to meet mine. " I love ye both too much ta hurt ye, Conn. And the problem is, that I think my love has switched after the past few days. I couldna love Murphy the way I used to after all his fatherly behavior and you saw the power I had and gave me the chance ta show it. Ye helped me and kept things from yer brother, even when I know it was killin' ya inside. I...I think I'm in love with ye Connor and it scares the hell outa me." _

_I sobbed, droppin' my hand and lookin' away from the shock that flashed across his eyes. They were blue, like his brothers, but instead of the crystalline quality of Murphy's Connors, were like lookin' inta a swirlin' storm o' emotion. I couldna handle it, but I soon was looin' inta them again as Connor's first, rested under my chin and gently tilted my face ta his. His eyes had softened, holdin' nothin' but love and care in 'em, it was almost overwhelmin'. I shook a little, as He held me there. suddenly, he pulled me againts him and captured my lips in a short, sweet kiss before holdin' me ta his chest, whisperin' inta my hair. "I love ye too, Lily...God help me do I love ye too...And it scares me even more that I woulda fallen for the girl that my brother had called his own for so long…." _

_I felt tears slide down my cheeks, as I looked up at him, placin' my hand back on 'is cheek. "I know...believe me...I know. And God forgive me for fallin' for my lover's brother right before his eyes." I mutter, before gettin' up, and goin' ta the bathroom ta compose meself: We had a job ta do. _

_**~*~End of Flashback~*~**_

I was startled back ta the present by a door slamin' ta one o' the rooms across from me. Seizin' the chance while I could, I pulled out my small pistol I had hidden in me boot. I also had a knife, but it was too big ta cut at the lock. instead, I just shot at it and kicked the door open, runnin' downstairs as I heard some….interestin' sounds from the bathroom, I reckon it was. I shot down the men at the other exits, after I left the one guy in the livin' room. As I circled around, I got rid of everyone else, goin' back ta get rid of the other guy. I round somone I had missed shot at the now open door, and moved around ta the livin' room ta find the man from before still sittin' in his chair but with his throat savagely slit and with a crumpled Smecker unconscious at his feet. Though Smecker was also disguised as a women, which made me think he was the one in the bathroom, ta use 'im as his in. I leave him there, and go ta the basement.

_I gotta save 'im….I gotta save Connor, God forgive me I can't think about him or Murphy dyin' on me know…._

* * *

_**And that's all for now, my lovelies~! I hope ya enjoyed the chapter! And I'm sorry for not really havin' her there for Rocco's Death, but I can barely sit through that scene, so I couldn't do it! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! We're gettin' so close ta the end!**_

_**Reviews are love, **_

_~Gwen_


	7. How far are we willin' ta take this?

_**Hey guys! I hope that you are enjoyin' the story! I'm sad to see how close I am to the end of it. I mean I have this, and then I have this chapter, and the epilogue I'm planning on doing! But that is neither here nor there, so lets see what lily runs to, huh?**_

_**I still don't own the boondock saints or anything in relation to it, but I do own Lily and her confusing life.**_

* * *

Chapter 7: How far are we willin' ta take this?

When I reached the basement, I found tha' the door was already opened and I could hear the boy's sayin' their prayer inside, along with another voice. I was cautious, holdin' my gun up, when I went in and I saw the body of the guy that was gonna work on them behind their chairs. I also saw the back of a man standin' over the boys and sayin' the prayer with them. I walked foreword, tears rolling down my cheeks as I saw that they had Rocco back up in his chair, I bullet hole in 'is chest. I looked down at my bloodied clothes, and my now open hip wound, and sent up a prayer for Rocco. _Please, Lord, I know I am undeservin' of yer kindness right now, but I beg o' you….please take Rocco inta yer breast and care for him as he cared for us….He was the glue that kept our spirits up and he was the brother I needed when John was too serious...And he….he was a good man, even if he worked for the mob, he fixed it in the end by helpin' us carry out yer will...better than I could. And may he ever rest in peace in the land of heaven until I may look upon his scraggly face again. Amen. _

I sniffled, causin' three guns ta be pointed at me. I looked sadly at them, holdin' my hand up with a meek smile on my face. Suddenly I felt two pairs of arms go around me, Murphy behind me, and Connor in the front. This makes me go over the edge and I sob inta Connor's shirt, droppin' my gun with a clatter I take the time ta mourn my lost brother.

* * *

It had been few days later and Yakavetta was bein' brought ta trial. The boys and I hadn't left yet, because we realized that maybe we should show them who we are, so as they can remember what we stood for whilst we were gone. Well, and by we, I mean the boys, and Il Duce...who was apparently their da, go figure. Imagine that story whenever those two have kids. _Well kids, this is the story of how we met yer grandpapi by him shootin' at us…._I smiled from my spot on the states' side of the courtroom. In order to keep my name clean from any involvement ta the saints I was ta testify ta the court about how I was goin' ta be treated before I was 'saved' by the saints and their father. It was John and Smecker's idea, so I had no choice. Well, I did try ta blackmail Smecker with the pics of him in drag as well as the story o' 'is undercover exploits, but he didn't give two shits about it. I turn back ta the judge as he was about ta set this man free, since there was no proof for anything, even what I had ta say was circumstantial at best.

"Due to the lack of hard evidence…"

The judge's voice boomed throughout the courtroom as he got interrupted by the three men burstin' in, guns drawn and walkin' ta where Yakavetta was. I smirked as Connor shot a wink at me when they pulled in from the witness stand and set him on the ground, their da pushin' the jury to be with everyone else. They ushered the media ta the back, makin' them drop their cameras. Everyone o' course listens as they are all terrified fer their lives. Yakavetta is yellin' and screamin' in Italian as all the offers and the bailiff are relieved o' their guns.

The three men face the crowd, Connor and Murphy up on the lawyer's tables: Defense and Prosecution respectively. Il Duce stayin' on the floor as the fire alarms start ta sound and the father holds 'is gun ta Yakavetta's head as he continues to swear and shit 'is pants with fear. Connor, o' course, starts their speech, yellin' over the alarm as his and his brother yell over the alarm.

"Now, you will receive us." the two are lookin' around the courtroom, standin' at the corners of their tables, holdn' two pistols each at the crowd as they are all shoutin' in fear.

**"**We do not ask for your poor or your hungry." Murphy's eyes blazed with a passion unlike anythin' I had seen before, his brother mirrorin' him.

"We do not want your tired and sick."

"It is your corrupt we claim."

"t is your evil, who will be sought by us."

"With every breath we shall hunt them down."

"Each day we will spill their blood till it rains down from the skies."

"Do not kill, do not rape, do not steal. These are principles which every man of every faith can embrace." I cross meself, knowin' that lots o' the people agree with 'em.

"These are not polite suggestions. They are codes of behavior and those that ignore them will pay the dearest cost.""There are varying degrees of evil. We urge you lesser forms of filth, "Murphy points ta Yakavetta, "Not to push the bounds and cross over into true corruption... into our domain."

"For if you do, there will come the day when you look behind you and see we three. And on that day you will reap it."

"And we will send you to whatever God you wish."

They jumped offa the table and approach Yakavetta as they flank their father, all o' them with guns ta the back o' 'is head. The crowd watched with so much terror on their faces, but I could see some o' the men almost encouragin' them ta kill the bastard. Il Duce goes and passes the front o' the rows, yellin' loudly fer all ta hear.

"You people have been chosen to reveal our existence to the world. You will witness what happens here today and you will tell of it afterwards." He walks up gently ta a girl who was very innocent and scared lookin' as she tried ta look away. He lifts her chin up lightly ta look at 'im as she fixes her gaze on his butterfly tatto on 'is hand. He then whispers, just loud enough for me ta hear, "You must watch dear. It'll all be over soon." She looks on as if transfixed, her form shakin' slightly and the father joins 'is sons behind Yakavetta.

And then they recite their prayer for all ta hear, with some italian yells of fuck you and fuck no comin' from Yakavetta on the floor.

_Shepherds we shall be_

_For thee, my Lord, for thee._

_Power hath descended forth from Thy hand_

_So feet may swiftly carry out Thy commands._

_We will flow a river forth to Thee_

_And teeming with souls shall it ever be._

_The father entones, "In Nomeni Partri," _

_Connor Takes over, his eyes stormin' with hatred, "Et Fili," _

_And Murphy finishes, his eyes frozen with distain, "Spiritus Sancti." _

**And all that could be heard was the sound of their guns and then Yakavetta hittin' the floor.**

* * *

It was about a week later and all tha' ye could hear about was my boys and whether or not they were doin' the right thing or not. Clearly, I am biased on the subject, and laughed about it with my brother on the way ta say goodbye ta the boys before they left her Ireland and I left fer Florida. John refused ta back down and me parents were o' so happy ta be seein' me. I hadn't seem them much since the courtroom, Connor and I still haven't found out the right way ta tell Murphy about our confessions ta each other from that night.

I shook the thought away, however, because their Da knew, hated me, but wanted Connor ta be happy, so he's gonna take him away from the room ta go get things they would need back home so Connor and I could properly say goodbye ta each other. I ran up ta their room, and banged on the door. I was greeted by a groggy Murphy, and a wide eyed Connor behind 'im. I smirked, knowin' that they payed of for the whole floor so I yelled.

"Oh My Lord! Ye boys are the Saint o' Boston! Can I git yer autographs! I think what yer doin' for the city is great!" I even jumped up and down, squealed, and held out a piece o' paper for them. Connor chuckled while I received a glare from me in response. I giggled sneakin' past 'im and inta the room. "Oh, come on, admit it ye wish ye had a line o' girls out that door wantin' ye in their knickers." I chortle, as he puts on a face that said, "I wasn't arguin'' that". Connor shook 'is head at our fun and their Da came inta the room, seein' me there. "Ah..hm...G'morin' Mr. MacManus, Sir…" I mutter, standin' slouched and my eyes restin' on my hands.

"G'mornin' Ms. Greenly." He muttered, grabbin' Murph's shoulder, "Come on, son, we got some shoppin' ta do." He said draggin' him outta the room as his son protested. I was fixed with a glare before the door slammed.

"I think I'll sleep with one eye open for the rest o' me life now." I whine, as Connor comes up behind me and wraps 'is arms around me for one of the very last times. "I'm pretty sure he's picked which method of torture 'e is gonna kill me with already."

Connor laughed, his chest rumblin' against my shoulders, "Nah...Da's just lookin' after Murphy, He's already said that he was impressed with ya."

"Impressed is not the same as like or approve, Connor." I say, turnin' ta face 'im and wrap my arms around his neck. "So….how much time did 'e leave us?"

"Oh I'd say probably as much as it takes for them ta actually get things done, so half an hour, maybe a little more." Connor said, restin' his forehead against mine. "What did ya have in mind?"

"Not what yer hopin' I did," I deadpan as I see him wiggle his eyebrows at me, then pout at my response, "I'm sorry...I want to I do...it's just too soon after….."

"I get it Lily, and it's fine, I can wait."

"For how long?" I say, pressin' my cheek to his chest, my yes fillin' with tears, "I mean, how far are we gonna go with this, Conn?" I felt a few tears slip down my cheeks, not wantin' to be parted from him ever again.

"Hey…." He lifted my face up ta his, " the questions isn't, "how far?" The question is, "Do you possess the constitution, the depth of faith in us...to give us the chance ta go as far as we can?"

I smiled as he wiped my tears, "God help me, do I love you Connor MacManus…" I laughed, with sobs.

"And I you Lillian Greenly." Connor whispered lovingly as he pulled me close so that we could have one last kiss before we spent what will feel like a lifetime apart.

~The End~

* * *

_**And that's all for the movie! Guys I can't handle this, the story is over! Please let me know what ya think and tell your friends about it! Maybe even Fave it if you liked it! **_

_**Love you all! **_

_~Gwen_


	8. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I dunna have an A/N or own the Boondock Saints, only Lily and her story.**

~Epilogue~

10 Years Later

Ten years I lamented. Ten years I waited in sorrow and woe. And finally after those ten years I could come home to my beloved Boston. I no longer have my Irish accent, since I don't have any friends who had one, but on the plus side, I also don't have a bawston accent either. I am no longer staying with my brother at his place, but instead have my own little house where I run a home-based babysitting service. All of my old co-workers and friends have kids and can't work, so I decided to give back to those that I used to call family, and become their child's caretaker, just not for free. It had been a long day when I decided to go visit my old haunts: McGinty' I finally drove there, I was greeted lovingly by Doc and my brother's cop buddies-they go there now, since apparently they needed a place ta hang other than Dolly or Duffy's- And I tried not to cry when I saw my usual spot on the bar empty along with two other seats. I ordered myself a glass of Guinness and I tried not to dwell on how cold the air was at both of my sides. No one was near that corner so I was able to dwell on the past.

It wasn't that the past ten years haven't been kind to me. I went to school and got a degree in early education so that I could teach, which ended up helping with my daycare services. My parents made me go to therapy to discuss what I went through when I lost Rocco as well as had everything that happened with me and the boys, so I am now deemed emotionally healthy. Which is good I guess, had I actually thought that I needed to be deemed such. Instead I just smile and nod and pretended my way through the sessions. Being healthy wasn't going to change the fact that Rocco was gone and that I had been powerless to stop it because some Italian pig had pulled me from the room to be held by a handsy Wop who then brought me to the other end of the mansion he lived in. And I was powerless to stop myself from falling in love with my year long boyfriend's brother in a matter of for days. I was powerless to stop that very man from going into hiding in Ireland with my heart leaving my body and soul behind. I quickly wiped my eyes of the tears that I had sworn I would never shed again, glad that I was alone. _It never did you good to dwell on the past, Lillian. You'd think you learned by now. _I wish that my emotions would listen to me, but well, ya know how well that goes for people.

"Excuse me, but is this seat taken?" I heard a heavy Irish accent say making me jump and lift my shirt, showing my ever-holstered mini-pistol I had strapped onto my hip. When I looked over to the man I froze in shock.

"Always goin't for the gun first." _He_ smiled that beautiful smile at me, "Regardless of how comfortable ya are with any gun of yours, but ya should really should learn ta recognize _this_ accent, with _this _voice to know that it belongs ta _this _face."

I smiled, ten years of years welling up in my eyes, "Well what did you expect after ten years of me hoping and wishing that my possession of 'the constitution, the depth of faith in us...to give us the chance ta go as far as we can'? I mean really Connor my memory can only last so long." I laugh, feeling the tears spill with happiness and anger that I didn't expect.

"HA! She got ya there, Conn!" I smile and cry as I turn to the other recognizable voice.

"I see nothing's changed since there _still _seems to be no secrets between the two of you," I mutter, quirking an eyebrow at Connor.

"Well you run out of conversations about the family sheep, Lily." Connor shrugged, pulling me into a hug, "Besides, Murphy went and found himself a girl when we got back here."

"Oh, _when_ you got back? How long have you _been _back?" I pushed at his chest.

"Well, longer than you, Lil...don't git mad at Connor, you were gone still and you dinna leave a forwarding address." Murphy said, sitting behind me.

"Just tell me you boys are done with that Saint buisness," I groaned, "As much as I miss being a badass, I will never miss the fighting I had within the group."

"Well...we may have gotten a mob really pissed at us, but we're lyin' low and stayin' up at the apartment above here. "Connor said, giving me a weird look, "I'll tell you want I miss though, love: What happened to your beautiful accent?"

"I lived in Florida for _ten years_ Connor, there were several things that stayed with me, my accent did not." I said, giving a sarcastic smile as Murphy laughed.

"Aw hell, name one good thing that stayed with you."

"Well, you know that thing I do when I-" I looked at Connor evilly, and whispered the rest into Murphy's ear, "just fuck with Connor sense he only has his imagination for what I'm like in bed?"

Murphy pulled back with the biggest smile on his face, " Oh, Connor, You'll be happy she's still got that one!"

Connor just looked at us with a confused look o his face and I smiled, pressing a kiss onto his cheek, and leaning against him, "Some thing will never change, love you best get used to it."

Connor smiled, pulling me against him and crashing his lips against mine, stealing the breath out of me. "Aye, but some things just turn out even better, love."

I smile looking over at the brothers, without whom my life would have been nothing, and whose absence made me feel lost.

"_Yes...yes they do, and I wouldn't have it any other way."_

* * *

_**And that is all for this story! Thank you so much for staying with me on this journey and I hope that you fave if you like it, or just pop a review in with whatever you liked most about it! Or check out my page if you want to see more of my work! **_

_**Thanks to you all, and happy reading, **_

_~Gwen_


End file.
